Just Say It Again And Mean It
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: Lilly and Miley are now Seniors in High School. But three years ago, Oliver moved away. Now both of the girls have a new life, and rarely think of Oliver. But what happens when someone comes in for a surprise? Loliver... all the way...
1. Remembering

"Gah. This cafeteria food is so god awful. But in some strange way, I am going to miss the hell out of it." I sigh into my disgusting version of mac n' cheese.

"You're going to miss this? No part of me is ever going to miss any part of this food." My best friend Miley's lip curled to reveal her pearly whites.

I laughed at her, because she made complete sense. This food was definitely not going to be missed. What I was going to miss was sitting here, for lunch everyday of my high school career. The same table, and even the same seat placement, for the last four years. And as boring as that sounded, I didn't mind it. Not one bit.

"Ok. Maybe I won't miss the food. But I will definitely miss the lunch period in general."

"Ok good. I understand that one. Graduating is going to be so weird. Only two more days left."

I smiled nervously. "Two days." And my head turned to where Oliver always used to sit. "I can't believe it's been three years since he moved."

Automatically Miley knew who was talking about. "I know. It's weird. Having such a close best friend, and then, he's just gone. Just like that. I still can't believe he never even contacted us after he moved."

I sighed, still looking at the spot where he used to sit. I couldn't believe it either. We had been best friends since kindergarden, and at the time it was so weird not to talk to him anymore. But now I was so used to it that it barely affected me. And even though Miley and I had tried to find out his new number, we found it rather difficult to find a person who lived across the country's phone number. In Maryland to be exact. Why someone who want to leave California for Maryland I never quite understood. But whatever floated his parent's boat I guess was what mattered. Even if I did miss him.

My thoughts were interuppted by a kiss on my neck, "Hey Lilly Sunshine."

The sad look on my face quickly turned to a big smile, as I turned around to see my boyfriend. His blue eyes shone through the brown bangs which slightly covered them. His smile showed all his teeth, and his mild chuckle was adorable to me. "Hey Cody."

"What are you two girls talking about?" He asked as he sat on the other side of me opposite Miley. In the seat that Oliver used to sit in.

Miley was the first to answer the question. "Oliver."

Cody's face dropped, from the stories I had told of him of Oliver, he never liked him. Even if he had never really known him. The only thing that bothered him was that I had told him how he never talked to me and Miley after his surprise move away. "Why were you talking about him?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I guess when you start talking about the fact that you're about to graduate, you start to think about old people in your life."

His arm wrapped around me, and squeezed tight. "I understand." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you when you graduate." He was a Junior to my Senior.

I laughed at him. "Babe. I've told you thousands of times. I'm going to the college in this town. You'll still see me." I gave him a quick peck on the lips, and looked up at him.

"I know, darling. But it'll be weird not seeing you in these hallways."

To tell you the truth, it would be weird not being in these hallways in general. Especially knowing Cody was still in them. We had been dating for two years now, and where as most teenagers weren't able to say it, it was safe to say I was in love with him. "And it'll be weird not being in them." I said to him, with a smile.

"Hey Miley." We both heard being said in Miley's own voice.

"What?" I asked, turning towards her.

"That's what a text message I just got says. I don't know the number." She showed it to me, and it was from a random number.

"Weird." I started. "I wonder who it's from."

"Miley's got a creeper." Cody joked.

"I sure hope I don't have a creeper. All I need is another one of those." And she rolled her eyes, all three of us knowing she was referring to the fact that she was secretly the biggest pop star in the world, Hannah Montana. And I know what you're thinking, Cody knew about this too? Well he had actually only found out about six months ago. Miley seemed to think he past the trusting test, plus after that long of a time, he was finally starting to put two and two together. Which was saying something. Because somehow, no one else in life that Miley decided not to tell ever guessed it. Which I found hilarious, that all she needed to do was put on a wig and she was a completely different person. But I wasn't complaining, because I got to do it too.

"Well are you going to text the person back?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'd like to know what strange numbered person knows my name."

"I'm telling you," Cody started, "it's your new creeper. Someone here knows you're..." And he looked back and forth, and then leaned towards Miley, and finished with, "...Hannah Montana. And now is in love with you, and is going to learn your schedule, and is going to follow you everywhere."

I looked over at Miley, her face becoming freaked out. Her worst fear was that someone would learn she was Hannah Montana. I hit Cody in the stomach. "Would you stop already? You're freaking her out."

Indeed, Miley's eyes were now wide as they could be. Cody laughed silently. "I'm sorry Miley. I didn't mean to freak you out that much."

"What did you do to my Mileybear?" Her boyfriend, Bret asked Cody, as he strolled up to us.

As much as Miley liked Bret, I just couldn't make myself like him. They had only been dating for three months, and already they were about twenty times more cutesy than Cody and I. But Miley had never been that way with boys, this was Bret's doing, all the way. He occasionally winked at me, and he would make sexist remarks almost constantly. Cody hated him with every part of him, and sometimes had to resist punching him in the face after the type of things that he would say to Miley. Even though Cody was my boyfriend, he was just as much as her best friend as Oliver used to be.

"I love you Miley." Bret said to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. And the thing that pushed me over the edge was when he said that to her. He also loved the past four girlfriends he had before Miley. It took me over a year to tell Cody that and mean it. And the worst part was Miley said it right back to him.

"I love you too Bretty."

I nearly gagged, turning my face into Cody's chest. "Tell me about it." He whispered to me.

Finally the bell rang, ending lunch, and me having to watch Miley and Bret be disgusting. "Hey." I said, getting Miley's attention. "Did that person ever text you back?"

She looked at her phone, then back up at me. "Nope."

I wondered who it was who sent her that text message.

**(Hey guys! :) I like it so far, personally. And I'm really excited about it. And as all you Loliver fans know out there, Sunday is finally the day we get to see Lilly and Oliver together. :D Unless Disney decides to make it one of those episodes where things don't always end up like they seem, like they do with a bunch of different stuff. But I'm still excited to watch it. haha. Reviews pretty please?)**


	2. Feeling Of Being Kicked In The Stomach

Miley and I were sitting in English, listening to our teacher rant about Macbeth. We had already finished Macbeth months ago, but our teacher's favorite piece of literature was Macbeth, so she wanted to rant about the play to us, one last time.

Randomly a nudge happened from the right side of me. "What?" I, as quietly as I could, hissed at Miley.

"Look at this." And she shoved her cell phone in my hand. It was times like these that I was glad my teacher liked to rant, and that Miley and I sat in the back of the class.

I looked down at her phone, and saw a text message from the number that had texted her during lunch. "It's Oliver. :)" It said.

My hands dropped the phone, making a huge crashing noise against the metal of my desk. Miley's and my head shot up, scared, looking at our still ranting teacher. Every student in the class had turned around, but she still kept on talking. Probably because we did only have two more days left of high school.

Miley picked up her phone, and slipped it back in her pocket, not bothering to text the number that said it was Oliver back.

I quickly grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote on it, "Oliver? There's no way that could have been Oliver! How did he get your number?" I folded the paper twice over, and placed it on Miley's desk.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he remembered it or something." She wrote back.

"Well, why didn't he remember mine, or text me?"

She smiled when she read this. "Someone's jealous. I guess some people never fall out of love."

"Excuse me. I never loved Oliver. Besides, I have Cody now."

"Ok. Right. You know Cody was officially planned as your replacement, to get over Oliver."

"First off, Oliver and I were never together. I never liked him more than a best friend. And Cody was never my replacement. And even if he was, he definitely isn't anymore."

"Therefore he was. You basically just admitted to it."

"No. I didn't."

"Yes. You definitely did." And as I read that, the bell rang.

"Cody was not Oliver's replacement." I said to her as we walked out of the English classroom.

"If you say so." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes, officially giving up. I knew she wouldn't give up on being right.

"Hey sexy ass." I heard being whispered in my ear. Which I knew wasn't Cody. Because he would never dare to say anything like that to me.

I turned around to see the face of Bret, looking like a pig. "Hey. Asshole."

"Harsh words." He smiled, giving Miley a pat on the butt.

I restited the urge to barf, and tried to walk fast to meet up with Cody. School was over, and I wanted to do everything in my power to avoid these two.

Next time I looked behind me, I could see their hands behind the other's back. Most likely having each other's hands in their butt pockets. yeah. I know, gross. But they had definitely done it many times before.

I nearly ran into Cody while looking beind me at the two of them. He therefore laughed at me. "Watch where you're going babe. You may not end up with me next time." He kissed me.

"I'm sorry. But do you not see Miley and Bret?"

"No." He smiled, only looking at me.

"Let's get the hell out of here." I smiled back.

----------

Cody and I left the school to go to his own house. No one was home right now, and as long as we got out of there before seven, we wouldn't get into trouble. No, we weren't having sex. But his parents, and my own always thought the worse. Which made sense to me, we were in a two year relationship.

We were laying in his bed, just looking at one another, smiling. I put my hand up to his cheek. "I love you." I said to him, smiling.

"I love you too darling." He said, placing his lips on mine and giving me a small kiss.

His arms formed a shape in which I could slip in, and I cuddled my way up to him. He ran his fingers through my hair, singing softly to me. He had a gorgeous voice, and I couldn't help but melt everytime he sang.

I began to fall asleep in his arms, just listening to him softly sing to me the lyrics of Your Guardian Angel. My heart began to beat faster, as I could feel him breathing the lyrics into my ears.

And right as I was about to fall asleep he grabbed my face with both of his hands, his thumbs going back and forth on my cheeks. I smiled lightly at him with my eyes still closed. He gave me a kiss on the lips, a long kiss at that, and he pulled me closer to his body. I gladly helped him with this as I pushed myself closer to him.

I smiled as he kissed me, and he pulled away. "What is it, Lilly?"

"Nothing. I was just smiling."

"Why?"

"Because you're so cute. And I feel so lucky that I have found you." I continued to smile as he smiled back.

And without another word, I grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him to me. We began to kiss passionately again, when my phone vibrated for a text message.

"Hold on a second." I said. Cody groaned. "You know it could be my parents. Just let me at least look at who it is."

"Fine." He said, moving to kissing my neck. I giggled, he knew that was my spot.

I opened up my phone to a text message from a number I had seen before, but wasn't quite sure of. And even though Cody was kissing my neck, and making me want to continue making out, I read the text message, "Lilly. It's Oliver. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I didn't keep contact with you and Miley. I miss you and I hope you are doing well. Text me sometime." My jaw dropped. Oliver. Some emotion kicked me in stomach and I pushed Cody's lips off my neck.

"I have to go." I said, quickly getting up.

"Why?" Cody asked, sitting up on his bed, and watching me putting on my shoes.

"I have homework."

"You have one more day of school."

I turned to him. "I don't know what's going on babe. I'm sorry. But I have to go." I went to give him a kiss on the lips, but changed it to the cheek at the last second, while he had his lips at the spot where my lips would land, waiting. "Bye." And I ran out of his room, not knowing why I was leaving, or what the feeling of being kick in the stomach was.

**(At least 3 reviews?)**


	3. Memories

Lilly still didn't know exactly why her heart was beating so quickly as she drove home. It had never beat this quickly while being with Cody. And then she realized... maybe it had something to do with Oliver texting her. No. She shook it off. It couldn't have been because of that. She had never fully admitted to it, not even to Miley, but she had loved Oliver before he had left. But that was three years ago. There was no way that she still felt the same way about a guy she hadn't even talked to in three years.

Finally she got home after minutes of driving, but what seemed like hours. She parked her car in the driveway, and saw that she was the only one who was going to be home.

She sighed as she unlocked her door, and stepped inside her house. The weight of realizing that Oliver was trying to contact her again became heavier as she walked more into the house, remembering him.

Once she got to her room, she let her keys lightly hit the desk by her door, and she plopped down onto the couch on the opposite wall. Usually at this moment she would have gotten up to blast some music, considering she was the only one home. But her mind was too distracted by the thought of Oliver. In that moment, her eyes directly went to a slightly chipped part of her light blue wall. Her eyes began to blur as she remembered the reason for it. It was right after the final time she talked to Oliver when she threw something at the wall. She was the only one who knew the true reason the chip was there. Cody has always wondered. She had never told him, and she had never bothered to paint over it.

Then she remembered exactly how the exact moment she found out Oliver was moving went:

_Lilly, Miley, and Oliver were sitting in their usual spot in the cafeteria. It was their last day of Freshman year, and the excitement of the summer was becoming bigger and bigger. But that feeling only seemed to be coming from Lilly and Miley. And while sitting there, Lilly realized that Oliver hadn't said much during the entire lunch period. "What's going on with you Oliver?" She asked, worried about the boy she secretly loved._

_"Um..." He poked at his food. "I have something to tell you two." And he looked up, directly at Lilly._

_"What is it Oliver?" Miley asked. And even though Lilly switched her eyesight to Miley in that second, Oliver continued to look at Lilly. He sighed heavily, and the look in his eyes just became sadder as he looked down at his food once again._

_"You can tell us Oliver." Lilly had her hand on his as she said this._

_"I have to move." He quickly said, to the point where it was almost a mumble that could barely be heard._

_"What?" Miley asked. But Lilly had heard quite clearly what he had said, because she was able to understand his nervous, quick talk by now. Her heart dropped as she fully realized what was happening._

_"I have..." He paused, still feeling the warmth of Lilly's hand on his. "...to move." Lilly's heart dropped a second time as she saw the sadness on Oliver's face, and felt the tension in his hand._

_"Where?" Miley asked, being the only one to normally talk anymore. Or at all in Lilly's case._

_He looked at part of the table, like there was something that pained him to look at, plastered on the surface of it. He began to rock back and forth slightly, looking like he was about to throw up. "Maryland." He choked out._

_"Maryland?" Lilly finally muttered quietly._

_"Yeah."_

_"When?" Miley asked again._

_"Apparently tomorrow."_

_"What? Why?" Miley was the only one able to properly talk once again._

_"My parents just decided to move there, according to what they told me this morning. Time for a change of pace, is my mom said. They just told me this morning. They didn't bother to give me any warning. I'm just as surprised as you guys are." He sighed again, still only looking at the table. "I'm sorry."_

_Lilly took her hand off of his and just scooted closer to Oliver, and put her arm around him. "This isn't your fault Oliver. I know if you could control it, you wouldn't move."_

_Finally, for the first time since near the beginning of the conversation, Oliver looked up at Lilly again. "Thank you. I promise you guys, I'll keep in contact with you, and we'll still be best friends. Till the bitter end." He slightly smiled, and Lilly believed him._

After Lilly had remembered the full intensity of that moment she began to cry. Soft tears that landed in her hair everytime she took a deep breath. Her knees were tucked all the way up to her chin, and the sniffles were quietly coming from her.

And then she suddenly remembered how those last two days went down. The three of them had spent them hanging out the entire time. Miley had taken off time from being Hannah. And they spent almost every moment together. It was towards the end of Oliver's last day in California, and Lilly was sitting at home, nearly crying, much like she was right at this moment, when she heard her doorbell ring:

_She sat up and waited until she heard her mom shout, "Lilly! It's Oliver!" And right then he showed up in her doorway._

_The breath she had was now caught in her throat and she stood up. There were a few moments where her and Oliver just stared at each other. "Why are you here?" She asked him, tears coming close to appear over her cheeks._

_"You're my best friend." He started. "I wanted to see you one last time."_

_A few more moments were spent staring at each other, and then, the tears started pouring out from Lilly's eyes, and she ran over to him. "Oliver. You can't leave. Please don't leave."_

_Her tears rolled down his shirt as he rubbed her back. "Trust me Lilly. I don't want to leave. Especially you. You are the closest I am to a person, and the closest I have ever been. Or probably ever will be. I'm sorry."_

_Both their arms wrapped tighter around the other as even his eyes began to glaze over. "Oliver. I don't know what I'm going to do without you."_

_"Lilly." He pulled her from him just enough to where they could look at one another. He wiped away the tears that appeared on her face, which were coming out uncontrollably. "You are going to be just fine. I promise. You don't need your silly best friend Oliver Oken. Please. Don't let anything ever slip through your fingers. Reach out for the best life offers you, because you deserve the best."_

_They stood there staring at each other once more. "Are you crying?" She asked, as a single tear rolled down his face._

_"I am." He slightly let out a nervous chuckle._

_"Why?" She asked, the tears still flowing down her own face._

_He slightly smiled at her. "I'm going to miss you."_

_Without another word she grabbed him into a hug once again. "I'm going to miss you a lot too. A hell of a lot more than you could ever realize."_

_The grip he had on her tightened. "Lilly?"_

_She looked up at him once again. "Yes?"_

_"I promise... I'll come back. One day... I'll come back." And he kissed her on the cheek. "But my mom is waiting for me. We're actually supposed to be leaving right now, but I made her take me over here before we left."_

_The tears she had grew when he said this. "You delayed your moving just to see me?"_

_He smiled at her, "Yes." And another tear ran down his face._

_They grabbed each other into one more hug, before Oliver finally let go of Lilly. "Goodbye." She said to him as he started to walk backwards out of her bedroom door._

_"It's not goodbye. Just see you later." He smiled at her one last time, before turning around and walking down the hallway._

_She heard the front door of her house close, and the sound of Oliver's parent's car starting up. The tears thickened once again, as she heard the car drive away. She grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on, in which case was her hairbrush, and threw it at the wall, causing a chip of her light blue wall to come off. She then fell to the floor, crying ever harder than she knew possible._

And as Lilly stared at the white chipped area of her light blue wall she began to cry again. She had loved Oliver. The full feeling of it had been forgotten until his moment. Lilly couldn't help but keep looking at that spot, and lay down on her couch, completely forgetting about Cody, and only thinking of Oliver.

**(This wasn't a filler chapter, as much as it seems to be. I just like writing Oliver and Lilly and get carried away with it sometimes. But I wanted a chapter that set up the whole intensity of when Oliver left. At least 3 reviews? Because seriously... I really like this chapter.)**


	4. The Final Day

**(So I don't know why randomly the last chapter I wrote was in third person. haha. Sorry about that.)**

I had never looked into my locker with such emotion. I continued to take out every book and picture I had in and on my locker, and stuffed it all into my bag. I sighed, once again looking over my now empty locker. And then, I shut it for the final time.

"What's wrong babe?" I could hear from behind me.

I lightly smiled to myself, but still the thought of Oliver was filling my mind. "Just leaving." I said, turning around, and leaning against the locker. "I'm officially done now. It's hard to think of."

"You aren't officially done yet." He smiled. "You still have your English exam to take."

"Don't remind me." I rolled my eyes.

He took my hand in his, and gave it a squeeze. "I'm going to miss the hell out of you." He gave me a kiss on the forehead before he began walking me to class.

I kind of chuckled at him, like I did everytime he said this to me, which he did quite often. "Babe, you know as well as I do that I'm still going to be in town. I'm not going anywhere."

"It won't be the same anymore though. We won't be the same anymore."

"Cody... we've been dating for two years. Nothing's going to be different. Just the fact that you won't see me in these hallways anymore. Trust me, I won't let us change. I'll never allow it." I smiled as we stopped in front of my English class.

"Promise?" He smiled back at me.

I giggled. "I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too." And he gave me a kiss before leaving to his final class.

I watched him walk away, and wondered why I had been so distracted with Oliver last night. Cody was perfect. And Oliver wasn't going to be anywhere near me any time soon, so I definitely had nothing to worry about. I loved Cody, and that's all that mattered now. I smiled to Cody one last time before walking into my classroom.

Miley was already sitting at her desk, waiting for me. "Hey you. It's our final day." She smiled at me.

"I know. I'm so nervous." I barely smiled back, because I really was nervous, and sad about leaving high school. Unlike her, she was excited beyond belief.

"Don't be. We have prom tomorrow, and graduation two days after that. Then... we are done. And college... here we come!" I could see all her teeth from her huge ass smile, and I could only imagine her not being able to see any of mine. "Cheer up girl. It's going to be awesome." And then the bell rang.

--------------------

After everyone in the classroom was done with their tests, Miley and I started talking while we waited for the final bell to ring. "Has Oliver texted you again since yesterday?" I asked.

"Nope. Well... I never really texted him back when he officially told me it was him. So he hasn't really had a reason to. But I don't think he deserves a text back. He was the one who didn't keep contact with us after moving to Maryland."

"Yeah. You should ask him why he didn't... maybe he has a good reason?"

"I don't see what kind of good reason he could make up for that. It is a real douchebag thing to do... especially since the two of you had known each other since freaking kindergarten. You'd think he'd take the time to at least talk to us once a month or something. But no, we didn't even get anything right after he moved."

I sighed, remembering the last moment I saw him, walking out of my room. "Yeah. You'd think..."

"You ok?"

"Oliver texted me yesterday too. He apologized for not keeping in touch with us."

"Did you ask him why he hadn't?"

"No. I never texted him back."

"Wow... must suck for him, having neither of us answer him. I hope he realizes how mad we both are at him."

"Yeah... mad at him..."

All Miley did was look at me in a questioning manner. Part of me thought she knew about my love for Oliver, but I never asked her. And if she did know, she never mentioned it. But right now was one of those moments where I thought she might have known.

The bell rang at that moment, and I was officially done with high school. We were officially done with high school. I put on a fake smile as Miley squealed with excitement at the fact that we were now done. We both stood up and she gave me a hug. Oliver was on my mind once again. I couldn't wait to see Cody and have the memory of Oliver be erased all over again.

We finally both walked out in the school hallway, and waited for Cody and Bret. Bret came first, and grabbed Miley and started making out with her. 'Because we were now officially done' was the reason he said. But I knew he just wanted to stick his tongue down her throat in public.

Then after what seemed like forever of having the two of them making out next to me, Cody walked up. I half smiled at him. "Sad babe?" He asked, grabbing me into a tight hug.

I didn't say anything, all I did was nod my head while he rubbed my back.

"Want to go out to eat or something? Or just go over to my house?"

I looked up at him. "Go over to your house?"

He smiled down at me. "Most definitely."

I know what you're thinking... Cody and I went to his house and made out to make up for yesterday. And actually, no, we didn't. We went to his house and fell asleep on his bed watching a movie. He knew how upset I was about finishing high school, and having to move on. He understood. And that's one of the many things I loved about him.

But as I was drifting off to sleep, Oliver was still in the back of my mind, smiling at me with his brown eyes slightly teary eyed, just like the very last time I saw him.


	5. Prom Wonderland

The next morning I woke up in my bed, and slowly yet surely realized I was done with high school. And that for some reason, the school had decided to have prom the day after school ended this school year. I didn't know why, but I wasn't complaining... I thought it was a cool way to have a last party with my senior class.

I sighed, wondering how I would kill time for the day before prom. I wondered what most girls did during this time. And I laughed to myself, because I realized most girls from my school would take all day getting ready. When really all I needed was a shower, ten minutes to paint my nails, and then half an hour to put it all together.

So. Hm. It was noon exactly. I had at least five hours before Cody picked me up in his black suit, with his deep purple shining tie. His brown hair would cutely lay on his head, just like it always did. And he would be standing awkwardly in my front yard, with his hands in his pockets, his eyes wide from seeing me. When I walked over to him he would whisper in my ear, "You look absolutely beautiful." And I would blush, and right in that moment, is when my mom would flash the camera. And even though I could predict exactly what was going to happen, I couldn't be looking more forward to it.

-------------------

Finally, it was time. My dress was the same purple that Cody's tie was going to be, and it was a little bit past my knees. It had a bow in the middle of it, and I felt amazing in it. My nails were painted black, and my high heels were black also. I had straighten my hair for this, and had put a little purple in it.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled. I did feel beautiful, and I couldn't wait to see Cody's reaction to me. Right in that moment was when my doorbell rang. I smiled at my reflection one last time, and then walked out of my bedroom.

And as I predicted, my parents were already outside with Cody, talking up a storm. I looked through the screen door, and saw that my mom was of course telling him how beautiful I looked, and my dad was partly giving him a nervous look. I rolled my eyes, hoping he wasn't thinking Cody and I might try to have sex after prom. Because that was quite the opposite of any plans either of us had.

With one last breath, I opened the door. Right away Cody turned and looked at me. The smile that I had exactly pictured, only better, immediately appeared on his face. I smiled right back at him, standing there... with his hands in his pockets, and one of his feet tapping. I laughed quietly, and walked over to him.

"Hey Codyboo." I said when I walked up to him. "You look beyond handsome."

"And you look incredibly gorgeous Lilly Sunshine." He smiled widely, and kissed me on the cheek. That's the moment my mom flashed the camera. And I didn't mind. I would like to remember that moment forever.

After that we of course spent quite a while getting our pictures taken. But like I said earlier, I didn't mind in the least. Years from now, I would remember this as one of the best nights, with the boy I loved.

Finally, after my mouth hurt too much to be able to smile anymore, Cody and I piled into his blue jeep. We pulled away, and my mom being the emotional person she was watched us drive away. Once we reached a stop sign though, I stopped Cody from starting again, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. When I pulled away I held his face in my hands, "You have no idea how handsome you look right now."

"Yes I do." He smiled. "It's as beautiful as you are." And he kissed me back, before starting the fifteen minute drive to the fancy hotel the prom was being held at.

---------------

My nerves were jumping for some reason when we drove up to the hotel. I looked outside the jeep window, seeing a mass number of what was the senior class walk into the place. I turned my head over to Cody with a smile, and he smiled back before pulling into a parking space.

"Don't get out of the car yet." He said, before getting out of his side of the car. I smiled, knowing what he was doing. And I was right, because a second later my door opened. I smiled at him, as he offered me a hand. "M'lady." He smiled.

"Thank you good sir." I said, laughing.

He laced his fingers with mine, and we walked up to the hotel, being beyond excited. Once we were in we were directed to the ballroom my breath was taken away. The room was huge, first of all. And it was a classic ballroom, with many beautiful tables, and a huge dance floor. The only thing missing was the seats for a King and Queen. I then laughed at my own cliche thought pattern. "What?" Cody asked, laughing at my own random outburst of laughter. Knowing him, he probably thought it was cute.

"Nothing. I'm just a nerd."

"You're anything but."

I smiled at him still. I had not been able to pull the smile off my face since the first moment I saw Cody in my front yard. "You're amazing."

"As are you babe." He kissed me on the cheek. "Now let's go find our table. Miley and Bret might be there."

I beamed, "Right. I want to see Miley in her dress so badly." With that, we walked to find table number eight, which was far more difficult than it should have been. I didn't much mind though, because I was able to see a lot of people. I was in an excellent mood, and finally we found our table, with Miley and Bret already sitting at it. "Hey sexy." I whispered in Miley's ear.

"Holy shit!" She said, jumping up. "You scared the shit out of me Lilly!" She slapped my arm while standing up.

I laughed. "That's the plan. Ah Miley! You look so pretty!" She was wearing a red dress that was down to her feet, with ruffled material on her tank top sized sleeves... it's better than it sounds, promise.

"Lilly. You look freaking gorgeous!" She squealed, grabbing me into a hug.

After saying hi to a few more people it was time for dinner. So we ate, while I impatiently waited for the DJ to start playing music so I could dance already. I had been ready for weeks to dance this night away. And after longer than I wanted, and finding out the King and Queen, we were able to start dancing. I grabbed Cody's hand, and ran out to the dance floor. "Ready babe?" I yelled over the blasting music.

"Definitely." He smiled.

While on the dance floor I was surprised to find out how tiring it seriously was. All our bodies being pressed together was insane, and my feet kept on getting stepped on. But the funny thing was I didn't much mind, I was having an amazing time dancing with my boyfriend and all my friends, and that's all I needed.

After a while though, I did get a little tired. "Cody!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah babe?" He yelled back.

"I'm gonna go to the table for a minute, I'm pooped! I'll be right back!"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No it's fine! You keep dancing! I'll be back!"

The smile on my face was still stuck as I walked back to the table. I sat down, and looked over at the dance floor, and could clearly see Cody. Gah, he was adorable, and I loved him so much. Then I took Cody's jacket off what was his chair, and grabbed my purse from under it. I opened my phone to see if any new text messages had been received since the prom started.

Then my heart dropped, and for the first time all night, my smile became a frown. Oliver had texted me again. "Hey Lilly. It's been two days since I texted you. And I understand why you wouldn't answer back. But please text me back. I'll explain why I haven't kept in touch. I swear. I miss you so much, and I hope you're doing well. This is going to sound weird, but you're still my best friend, and the closest I've ever been to anyone ever. Please. Just give me a chance to explain. I know it won't fix it, but I'd really like to try to rebuild what we lost. Please Lillypad."

I guess I was crying then, because I could hear Miley's voice asking, "What's wrong Lilly? Why are you crying?"

But instead of even trying to explain, I just handed Miley my phone. And she read, and once she was done she plopped down in the seat in front of me. "Oh my lord. Lilly..."

"I don't know what to do."

"Get up and dance with Cody." Miley said, putting my cell phone back in my purse. "Forget Oliver tonight. This is your prom. This night is yours, not his."

"You're right." I fake smiled to her.

"Of course I am." She smiled, grabbed my hand, and took me out to the dance floor once again.

Once we found Cody the three of us danced up a storm to my favorite dance song. And soon I had forgotten about the text message from Oliver. When I looked up in Cody's eyes, all I could think about was how much I loved him. "I love you." I mouthed to him.

"I love you too." He mouthed back, smiling.


	6. Our First Time

The night went on, and I had fun very second of it. Oliver didn't creep back into my mind at any given moment. And thankfully Cody didn't see any weird acting ways from when I had originally come back from Oliver's text message.

Now it was almost time for prom to be over. As depressed by that as I was, I knew I was excited to be able to actually talk to Cody now.

After the last song ended, I grabbed Cody's hand and we walked over to our table to get my purse, and his jacket. When I looked back up from getting my jacket, Cody was staring at me, a small smile on his face. My eyebrows almost became one as I looked back at him with a confused look. "Are you ok babe?"

"Yes." He continued smiling. "I just feel so lucky."

I smiled back at him, stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. "I'm the lucky one."

Before he could even begin the argument on who was luckier, I shut him up with another kiss. "Alright. Let's get out of here." I laughed, grabbing his hand once again, and we walked out of the ballroom. I sighed, and turned around, taking one last look at the place where I had one of the greatest nights of my life.

Then I received a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back here again in a year."

I looked up at him. "Do you really think we'll still be dating a year from now?"

He smiled still. "Of course. I'm never letting you go." And he wrapped his arms around my middle.

--------------

Cody and I both piled into his jeep once almost everyone else seemed to be gone. "What now?" I turned to Cody. "It's only eleven. I'm allowed out for at least three more hours."

"Three?" His eyes widened.

"It is prom night." I smiled at him.

"Well... I don't know for sure. But my parents are out for the weekend, so I have the house to myself. Want to go play some DDR or something?" He laughed with a smirk on his face.

"You're a nerd. I'd love to. But I'm kinda still wearing my prom dress."

"You're the nerd. I have some of your shirts and shorts from the times we went swimming, and you accidentally left your clothes at my house, only to never get them back."

"Oh. Well. I guess we're good then. But I'm going to take a shower beforehand. I feel absolutely disgusting."

Cody reached over to me, and ran one of his hands through my hair. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

I blushed. "I'm still taking a shower."

He laughed. "Fine with me." And then he drove off.

------------

Almost an hour later, I had taken my shower, and I was in Cody's bathroom, putting on my clothes. I soon realized the only clothes I had actually not picked up Cody's was one pair of some of my pajama shorts... since the last time we went swimming I had just come home from sleeping. So the only clothes I had one were those shorts, and one of Cody's buttoned up shirts.

I walked out of the bathroom with my newly wet wavy hair. I was roughly rubbing my fingers through it when I walked into Cody. "Oh Jesus! You scared the crap out of me!"

He laughed. "You're the one who ran into me."

"Still." I lightly hit him. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry." He continued to chuckle at me, as I walked past him. "Well... if it helps. You look super sexy."

I turned around, and looked at him. "Really now?"

"Oh yes." He started, walking up to me. "The booty shorts. My nice button up shirt. Your wet, wavy hair."

"You look super sexy too." I said smiling, he was wearing basketball shorts, and his dress shirt, with his tie undone.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

He leaned in for a kiss, and I leaned in too. But then at the very last second, I pulled away. "I'm gonna kick your ass." I laughed, and ran into his living room.

"At DDR? Hell no." Cody said, joining me in the living room.

"Oh hell yes. I've been training up." I said, bouncing back and forth from foot to foot, waiting in front of one of the mats Cody had already set up.

"Training up?" He laughed again, going to the main menu.

"This is a very serious manner Cody. Don't sass me." I said, laughing along with him.

And so he didn't sass me any longer. And we played DDR. And Cody, of course, did kick my ass. He did own the game. I just played all the time over at his house. No telling how often he played it when I wasn't around. We played for a while, until Cody decided he was tired. "What do you mean tired?" I almost yelled as Cody stopped in the middle of one of the games, and sat on the couch as I continued to play. "You can't just quit in the middle of a game."

"Oh. But I have." I could hear from behind me, but I wouldn't dare unglue my eyes off the TV.

"Loser."

"Yes. Yes I am. A sore one at that." I still wasn't looking at him, but I could sense his smile as he said this to me.

"Don't need to tell me twice." I smiled, knowing he knew I was joking too. We each knew the other way too well. Then suddenly, I felt arms wrapped around me. "Cody! Don't! You'll mess me up!" He laughed again, then turned me around. "What are you doing?" I asked up at his grin.

"Kissing you."

"No you aren't. You're looking at me." He laughed again, and then kissed me. Then after a minute or so, I said, "Well damn, I'm getting at least a 'C' now because of you."

"Not much different from what you usually get."

"Excuse me sir. I usually get at least a high 'B'." He smiled again, and kissed me. "Ok. Why are you randomly all kissy?"

"Confession?"

"Sure. Go ahead." I smiled up at him.

"For some reason, I have never been more turned on than I am right now."

"What?"

"Seeing you play that game in your shorts, and my shirt. I don't know. It just got to me."

"Oh my god." I said, letting go of him.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I know you don't want to have sex yet. I mean, but it just crossed my mind. We've been dating for two years now, you can't expect me to just not think about it..."

And I stopped him with my lips. He was right. We had been dating for two years. I was now graduated from high school, and I was eighteen years old. Two years was long enough to wait before having sex, right? All I know is that lately, I had been wanting to have sex with him too. I broke from his kiss, and smiled up at him. "You aren't the only one..."

All he did was smile back at me. Then he pulled me back into the kiss, and picked me up as I wrapped my legs around him. We continued to make out as he walked us back into his room. He kicked his door closed, and I started to laugh into the kiss. "Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Why are you closing the door? We're at your house... alone..."

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It just seems weird getting hot and steamy with you, with my door open."

I laughed again, and kissed him softly on the lips. "That's exactly what I love about you."

His eyes brightened. "I love you too."

We ended up walking to his bed, hand-in-hand, his door still closed. We sat on his bed, me in his arms. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked, looking down at me.

I looked up at him, without moving my head. "More than ever."

And with that, he kissed me full on the mouth. He ran his hands through my hair, and lay me down on his bed. His fingers nervously began to shake as he unbuttoned his shirt, I mean, the shirt I had on. And I smiled at his nervousness... at least I wasn't the only one nervous about my first time. Our first time. Because I was shaking a little bit too, as I pulled his tie out from under his collar, then unbuttoned the shirt he had on, and continued to kiss him as I pulled it off.


	7. Day In Bed

Suddenly my eyes popped open, to find the sun shining through the window... only... I knew the window I was thinking of wasn't my window. It was Cody's. "Shit! CODY!" I began to shake him viciously.

He woke up almost instantly. "WHAT?" He shot up in his bed.

"It's morning. Fuck... it's morning. I was supposed to be home at 2 in the morning."

"Shit!" He yelled as loudly as I had only a minute before.

"They probably called my phone a million times, and now they're worried and super pissed..." I began to rant as I reached for my phone. Finally I got to it, and opened it up. Only to find one missed call from my parents, and a text message from Miley. 'Parents called... I covered for you... told them you were so tired after prom you just decided to crash at my place and lost track of time.'

'Thank you Miley. You're a lifesaver.' I sent back.

"Thank the freaking lord." I sighed.

"What?" Cody asked, still sitting up.

"Miley covered for me."

"Good old Miley." He said, laying back down.

And that's when I looked over at him, really looked at him for the first time this morning. I smiled at him. "Wow." So the only thing I could manage to get out of my mouth as my eyes searched his face.

A smile slowly formed on his mouth too, as he continued to look at the ceiling. "Wow is right."

I then looked at the ceiling too, as where he was looking changed from the ceiling to me. Moments were spent, him looking at me, when finally I turned to look at him too. I rolled myself around to where I was partly laying on top of him. "I'm glad we waited." I smiled at him, and gave him a kiss.

"I am too." He smiled back. "But honestly... we waited a long ass time." He laughed, and I laughed back. "But seriously babe... you're beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you." And he kissed me yet again.

"I'm the lucky one. Somehow, even though you are a seventeen year old boy, you were able to wait till I was ready for sex. That's amazing. You're amazing." I smiled into his chest. "I love you kid."

"I love you too Lilly Sunshine."

I continued to smile as I pressed my chin to his chest so I could look at him. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked him.

"I don't know... we have the whole house to ourselves... what do you want to do?"

"Well... the possibilities are rather endless."

He laughed. "I guess you could say that."

"Idea..."

"Yes? And what would that be?" He asked me with a smile on his face, probably thinking my random outburst of the word 'idea' was adorable.

"Let's just spend the day in bed together. Just talk. Watch a couple movies. Other things." I smiled.

He pulled me into a kiss, "Wanna make me some breakfast?" He laughed.

"Sure." I smiled, and sat up... probably the reaction he actually wasn't expecting.

"You're going to make me breakfast?"

"I think it'd be fun. What do you want? Nevermind... I'll just make what I want, and you'll like it." I smiled at him, then took the sheets off of me... to discover I still wasn't wearing any clothes. "Um. Well... that's embarrassing."

I could feel Cody staring at me, and smiling. "If it helps... I'm naked under here as well."

"Nope. Doesn't help." I laughed, as I grabbed my shorts, and bra, and put them on.

"No shirt?" He asked.

"Nope." I smiled, leaving his room to go make him his breakfast.

---------------

Later on, the two of us were sitting at Cody's kitchen table, eating the breakfast I had made for the two of us. Me in my shorts, and bra. And Cody in just his boxers. I continued to smile, I liked this.

After we were done, I ran to Cody's room, and jumped back into his bed. He smiled, slowly walking in the room after me. "You're crazy." He said, laughing at me.

"Whatever. You know you think I'm completely adorable." I smiled, as he inched himself near me. He layed himself on top of me, and kissed me full on the mouth.

"Yeah. I know you're completely adorable." He smirked at me, staring into my eyes. "I know you're absolutely breathtakingly beautiful." He pushed some of my hair out of my eyes.

"Cody?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know what I would do without you either. I'd be completely lost."

"Completely." I said back, pulling him back into another kiss.

---------------

"Why are you making me watch this movie?" Cody asked me, as I was pressed against his chest.

"Because... The Notebook is a classic. Besides... it's nice to know that I don't have to watch this movie and wish that I had someone who loved me, because I already have that person... holding onto me as I cry my eyes out at the sadness level of Ryan Gosling having to lose Rachel McAdams."

All he did was laugh, and kiss me on the cheek.

---------------

His hand was warm as it touched my back, as the other hand began to unclip my bra. I moaned into his kiss, and he began to work faster. I found it funny that the boy began to do all the work himself... including undressing both of us.

---------------

"I can't believe you graduate tomorrow." He said to me, running his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah I know. I really don't want to all that much. I'm going to miss you too damn much." I said, cuddling closer to him.

"I'm going to miss you too darling."

"I'm not ready for college."

He squeezed me closer to him. "I'm not ready for you to go to college."

"At least I'll still be in town."

"Yeah... at least..."

I could tell he was worried. "What's up Cody? Is something bothering you?"

"Kind of." He quietly said back.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"What if you find someone better than me in college?"

A laugh escaped my lips, because he had no idea how at this point, I could never see myself with anyone else. "Never ever... will I find someone better than you." I said, kissing his shoulder.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." I smiled, pulling myself closer to him.


	8. Graduation

**(Don't murder me. I know. I completely haven't written for this story in a while. But I've been busy with college, and writing myself a novel. But I felt like taking a break from that and wrote this chapter. But I'm almost done with the book, so I should update this regularly again soon. Promise.)**

"Oh geez." I said out loud, looking at myself in my full length mirror. I was wearing a bright blue graduation gown, and was shaking nervously from the realization that in less than two hours... I would be graduated from high school.

I jumped as my door recieved a loud knock. "Lilly?" I could hear the voice of Miley.

"Come in." I weakly responded to her. She walked into the room, and I could see from the corner of my eye that she was also wearing her robe. "Isn't this extremely weird?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of my reflection.

"It is pretty weird." She said, walking up to the mirror, and standing next to me.

"Did you ever think we'd be here right now?" I shifted my eyes in the mirror from me to her back to me.

"I always pictured us graduating together, but never thought it would come this quickly."

"It's crazy weird." I sighed.

We both look at our reflections for a few seconds longer, until Miley placed her hand on my shoulder. "Come on girl. We don't want to be late to our own graduation." She widely smiled at our reflections one last time before leaving my room.

I kept my eyes on my reflection for a moment longer, "You can do this." I smiled to myself. I took one last glance, and then followed Miley out the door.

------------------

My foot was tapping with nervousness as I looked around to see all my classmates sitting in their rightful seats. Miley was a few seats down in the row ahead of me. And Bret was thankfully in the very front, where neither of us could talk to him. I looked at all the faces I had known to almost memorize from knowing for so long. Soon, they would be my former classmates, and we would all be going our separate ways.

Names were being called... one by one. I clapped loudly for my friends, even let some woots and hollers their way. But as it got closer to my name my heart pumped faster and loudly.

"Miley Stewart." They called, and I screamed louder than I ever had. She grabbed my hand quickly when she passed me.

I watched in pride as my best friend walked across the stage and was able to switch her tassle to the other side of her cap. I felt strangely proud over this moment, and was holding back tears.

But as I watched Miley go back to her seat I realized it felt like something was missing. Someone was missing. But I shook away the feeling before I could think about it anymore.

Before I knew it, my moment had come. "Lilly Truscott." My heart skipped a beat, then I stood up and walked to the front of the stage. I could very cleary hear Miley's screams of 'GO LILLY!'. I couldn't help but smile because of that. After I got my diploma, I tried my hardest to find my family and Cody... which I did, and when I did I switched my tassle to the opposite side of my cap, then gave them a big thumbs up.

I continued smiling as I began walking back to my seat. It was weird. I was now... graduated.

I looked over at Miley and her smile was as wide as mine. 'We're graduated.' She mouthed to me.

'I know.' I mouthed back.

We put our diplomas together, and she made a power charging type of noise with them. It reminded me of Superheros about to change into their Superhero form. I smiled widely at her. 'I'm so proud of you.' I mouthed, a tear in my eye.

'I'm proud of you too.' My mouthed back, slightly laughing at my tears.

But I didn't care. I was more proud of the two of us than I had ever been... even with Miley being Hannah Montana. This night was the last of us all being in the same room together. I couldn't believe this was now over.

I turned my glance over to where I knew Cody was. I couldn't see him exactly, but I knew he was right in the area I was looking. I smiled widely, hoping he could just sense my smile. I really wished I didn't have to leave him in high school. But I was still lucky to have him willing to be with me anyway.

I sighed, and let the small tears come when they wanted to come, as I watched the rest of my Senior class walk across the stage.

---------------

"WE GRADUATED!" Miley screamed as we all threw up our caps. I laughed as she ran into my arms, still screaming with joy.

Bret grabbed her behind, taking her away from me. I was mad for a split second, until Cody came up. "My Lilly Sunshine." He smiled widely at me, and grabbed me into a huge hug. "My Lilly Sunshine is graduated." He rocked me back and forth.

"I know. It's so weird." I said, my mouth hurting from smiling so much.

He let go out of me a little bit, and kissed me full on the mouth. "I'm so proud of you." He said when we broke apart.

I smiled up at him. "Thanks Codykins."

"Lilly!" I could hear my mother shout as she ran over my way.

"Hi Mom." I said, laughing.

"I am so insanely proud of you." She said, grabbing me into a hug.

"Thanks." I smiled, as I looked up at my dad who had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you darling." He said, messing with my hair as my mom continued to hug me.

"Thanks Dad." I continued smiling.

The rest of my family that came told me congratulations. Including two of my aunts, one of my uncles, my grandmother, and my older brother that flew in from Flordia for my graduation.

"I'm proud of you girl." He said, as he ruffled my hair.

"Thanks Max." I lightly punched him.

"Ok." My mom said, looking at me, still tearing up. "We're going to go now. Let you get on with your 'I just graduated' business." She smiled widely. "I love you honey." She then grabbed me into another hug.

"I love you too Mom. Thanks to everyone for coming." I smiled at my entire family, and all their proud faces.

"See you at home." My dad smiled at me before they all left.

I smiled up at Cody, and gave him another kiss. "This'll be you in a year."

"Oh God. Don't remind me." He laughed, while grabbing me into another hug.

I laughed with him, but was grabbed away from him to be hugged by Miley again. "I can't believe this." She choked, as I saw Cody give Bret a congratulatory handshake.

"I know. It's fucking crazy." I said, tightening my grip on her.

She let go of me after that and turned so she could talk to all three of us. "So we're meeting up with some people at iHop. Sound good?"

"Amazing." I said, my wide smile still not able to be knocked off.

Bret grabbed Miley, and gave her another one of his random passionate kisses. It made me want to gag. So at that point, Cody grabbed me into a hug. I dove my face into his chest. He knew me all too well.

I was enjoying my warm, good smelling boyfriend when suddenly I heard a voice, "Lilly? Miley?"

I slowly tore my face away from Cody and looked at the person who had just finished saying both my best friend and my names. I didn't really recognize the person fully, but he did look familiar. He had long brown hair, and brown eyes that could make any girl melt. And just as it clicked who it was, Miley said the name that popped in my mind like a neon sign...

"Oliver?"


	9. What You Could Call A Reunion

My heart stopped. "Yeah. It's me." He said back to Miley. I couldn't see anything, but him. It had been three years, but still... he was as beautiful as ever. He smiled brightly at the two of us, and my knees almost gave out, but Cody, who was still holding onto me didn't let go. In fact, he held on tighter.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked, seeing as she was the only one out of the two of us who could say anything.

"I just came to see you guys graduate." He still had the stupid grin on his face.

"Why aren't you at your own graduation?" Miley asked him.

"We graduated about a week earlier than you guys did." None of us said anything after he said this. Then Oliver, who had been looking at Miley to answer her answers, shifted his eyes over to me. "Hi Lilly."

My knees felt like jelly under me once again as I continued to just stare at him. "Don't say anything to her." Cody said, becoming very defensive.

"Excuse me?" Oliver said looking at him.

"Do not talk to my girlfriend. You left her and Miley, only to never even bother calling them. You left them. You lost them. Why did you come? You have no right being here." Cody began getting really angry. He moved a step closer towards Oliver, with me still in his arms, bringing me an unwanted inch closer to Oliver.

"Cody." I said quietly, so only he could hear me.

But he didn't listen to me as he continued to nearly shout at Oliver. "You do not deserve to be in these two fantastic girl's lives anymore. You treated them like shit. And you do not deserve them anymore. You lost your chance. Now go the fuck back to Maryland where you belong."

He took one step closer. "Cody..." I put one of my hands on his chest.

"And who the hell are you to tell me all this?" Oliver began to shout back. "You don't know me. You don't know what our friendship is..."

"Was." Cody interuppted him.

Oliver turned almost red in the face. "Who the hell are you?"

"Lilly's boyfriend."

Suddenly, Oliver's angry face melted away. He looked down at me with a sad look on his face. "What?" He quietly asked.

"I'm Cody. It's been two years. And I know everything about what you did to the two of them."

Oliver didn't say anything, he just continued looking at me. "You have a boyfriend?"

I looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to him." Cody said to me.

I shifted my eyes over to Miley, who was about two steps ahead of Bret, who was doing nothing but watching. She reached her hand over to my arm, and grabbed onto me. "Oliver..." Miley started, looking up at him. "I think you should go."

"I came all the way here to see you guys." Oliver said, staring at Miley.

"I know you did. But just let us deal with the fact that you are here now. We'll talk to you some other time."

"No you won't." Cody looked over at Miley and back at Oliver.

Oliver glared at Cody. Miley's mouth opened. "Cody... I know you're just looking out for us, but you have no control over what Lilly and I do." I could feel Cody look down at me. For the first time since our relationship started, I was afraid to cross him.

"Ok." Oliver said, and all heads turned back at him. "I'll go. My phone is ready whenever you guys want to talk, and I'm at the Holiday Inn right now." He looked straight at me. "I'll see you later." Then he turned around and left.

------------------

About ten minutes later, Miley and I were in her car on our way to IHop to meet some of our friends. Bret and Cody were each meeting us there. We were silent for the first few minutes of the ride, then suddenly Miley said, "I can't believe Oliver showed up."

I sighed. "I know. It was crazy to see him."

I could see Miley smile. "I couldn't decide if I should be happy to see him or mad at him for not talking to us for three years."

"I was too shocked to say anything. I just froze up."

"I noticed that. What was up with that? You didn't say one thing to him."

"Wrong. I said I was sorry."

"Yeah that's right. Why did you say that?" She asked, looking at me for a second before looking back on the road.

"I don't know. I guess I just felt weird about having a boyfriend for so long and him not knowing about it."

"I have a boyfriend too."

"You've only been dating Bret for three months. I've been dating Cody for two years... there's a little bit of a difference."

"No. There's not. Just because you've had a boyfriend longer than me doesn't make it any different. You don't know... I could love Bret more than you love Cody."

"Whoa. Whoa. I wasn't even saying that. Where did that come from? I was just saying that I've been in a relationship for two years and Oliver hasn't even known about it." I looked over at her, there was a hurt look on her face. "Is something bothering you Miley?"

"No. No. I'm fine." I didn't believe her. "Lilly... did you see the way he looked at you?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked at me with a smirk. "Nothing."

"What? What are you talking about how he looked at me... he didn't look at me any differently than how he looked at you." I knew that was a lie. "He was looking at the two of us like a person who hadn't seen their best friends in a really long time would look at people."

"He definitely did not look at me the way he looked at you."

"Whatever you say..." I said, trying my hardest to convince her.

"And what was with Cody?"

"I don't know... but it really scared me, to tell you the truth. I have never seen him like that."

"And he's never been that way with you either. It _was_ a little scary."

"I guess he just has a big beef with Oliver. He's like he forgets that he used to be our best friend, and that the three of us used to be attached at the hips."

"Maybe that's Cody's problem."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't want Oliver in the picture. Does he know that you used to love Oliver?"

"I never loved Oliver!" I nearly yelled at her. "He was my best friend. That's all."

"Alright. If you say so."

"I do say so."

She laughed. I became angry, but didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I ignored it. "You realize we're going to have to talk to him at some point..." Miley said as she turned into the parking lot. I could clearly see Cody's car, and him sitting in the driver's seat, waiting for us.

"I know we have to. But let's deal with that later. We just graduated... let's enjoy our night."

"Oh. And the fact that we leave for our roadtrip tomorrow." Miley smiled.

"Yes. That too. I'm so excited to get to be in a cute little cabin, just the four of us."

"It's going to be awesome." Miley said, as she shut off her car. "Alright... you ready for some pancakes?"

"Hell yeah I am." I laughed, as we got out the car.

"Hey you." Cody said, walking over to us.

"Hey." I smiled, and kissed him. "Good to see you."

"You as well." He laughed. "You doing ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He looked at me concerned, said, "No reason.", then grabbed my hand and walked me inside.


	10. Roadtrip

I couldn't fall asleep that night. My mind couldn't think of anything else but Oliver being back. I hadn't seen him in three years, but somehow he still had a crazy affect on me that I couldn't explain.

The next day Miley, Cody, and Bret were picking me up at noon to start our roadtrip. And as I turned in my bed to see five o'clock glowing on my clock I knew I would have to wake up in a few hours so I could pack, which I dumbly had not done earlier.

I sighed, and turned in my bed once again. Fantastic. I hated falling asleep in the car, I'd rather enjoy watching the trees pass by and the sky glow bright with clouds. But because of this damn lack of sleep, that's probably exactly what would happen... falling asleep in the car, that is.

Finally I was able to fall asleep. I allowed myself sleep till ten and had Miley come by to help me pack. "Damnit Lilly. Why didn't you do this earlier?" She asked as she began to group my clothes in a nice pile.

"You know me. I wait till last minute to do everything. And I assumed I would have more time to do this, but then I ended up not being able to sleep. Only four hours of sleep Miley." I said, sipping on my coffee. "I haven't even taken my shower yet."

Miley looked at me, lip curled up. "Go take your shower. Since mostly every thing's out I'll just pack it for you."

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver." I ran out of the room.

"Don't thank me." She yelled after me. "Thank the man who created soap!"

When I got back into my room after taking my shower Miley was nowhere to be found. Instead she left a note for me on my bed by the backpack she had packed for me. "Sorry, I had to leave to go get some final things ready. I'll see you in an hour or so. I have a surprise for you. :)"

I smiled to myself. A surprise? Well then. That just made everything much more exciting. A roadtrip and a surprise. I smiled as I threw all the stuff I had just finished using in my bag; toothbrush, etc.

I decided to just throw on my nice purple shorts and black tank top for the trip, and didn't bother to do anything to my wet hair. It would take about six hours for us to get to the lake, at our little cabin, and we were staying there for an entire week. I still found it hard to believe that my parents were willing to let me do this. Especially with Cody. Then suddenly a thought occurred, would Oliver still be here once we got back? I couldn't think about him. Not now. So I shook off any ideas I had.

Both my parents walked into the room at this point. My mom had a sad look on her face. And my dad had a worried one on his. "What's up?" I asked the two of them, worried myself.

"Oh my Lilly's growing up." My mom said, throwing myself into her arms.

I sighed, and wrapped my arms around her. Great. It was one of those talks. And as soon as I realized this I saw Max standing in my doorway smirking at me. He was obviously the reason my parents were now in here. Damn older brother. "Lilly. Make sure to stay really careful." My dad said, giving the usual talk. He handed me some cash, $100 to be exact.

"Oh my gosh Dad. I can't take this." I said, as my mom finally let me out of her grip.

"No Lilly. It's part of your graduation gift, I don't want you to run out of any money while you're there."

"I was going to pay for it myself."

"Well then there's some shopping money." He smiled at me. Then both he and my mom walked out of the room.

I glared at Max as he continued to smirk. "You're a bastard." I laughed.

He walked in my room, closing the door behind him, and laughing. "I know I am." He sat on my bed as I walked around my room, making sure I had everything. "So you and this Cody kid are pretty serious?" He asked me as he watched me. He had known that Cody and I had been dating for two years, but he had never got the full idea of it because we started dating right after he moved. The two of us were really close, but the subject of Cody was rarely brought up.

"Yeah. We are." I smiled. "I love him."

He looked at me, "Lilly. Have you had sex with him yet?" He quietly asked.

All I could was stare at my older brother, sitting on my bed, asking me about my sex life. We were always like best friends, but we had never talked this serious before. "Why?"

"I just want to make you understand how serious it is." He looked at me, as I slightly chuckled. "I'm serious Lilly. I know it's hard to be serious with me about this, but better me than mom or dad... right?"

"Yeah." I sat down next to him. "You're right about that one."

"So... have you?" He looked at me.

I looked over at him, and after taking a gulp, said, "I have."

"Were you safe about it?" He asked me, emotionless.

"Yeah. We were."

"That's my little sister." He smiled, patting me on the back. "Just remember to keep that part up."

"I plan to." I slightly laughed.

He laughed too at first, then looked at me seriously, "Whatever happened to that Oliver kid?"

"Remember? He moved away." I said, a little shocked by the question.

"Oh yeah that's right. And you stopped talking to him right?"

"Yeah. But dude, did I not tell you what happened?"

"Nope."

"He showed up at graduation."

"Really? After three years of not talking?"

"I know."

"How did you feel when you saw him?" Max was the only one I ever told about how I felt about Oliver.

"The exact same I felt when I last saw him..." Max's eyes widened as he looked at me. "Yeah. I know. Bad. I"m just glad Cody doesn't know about how I felt about him."

Right then I heard a knock on my door, "Lilly?" It was Cody.

I began to worry, looking at Max. "You're fine." He smiled.

"Come in." I then said to Cody, hoping he hadn't heard the conversation before.

He came in with a smile, then stopped in his tracks when he saw Max sitting next to me. Even after two years Cody was still intimidated by Max, even more so than my father. ""Hello." He plainly said.

Max laughed and stood up, "Hey Cody. I'll get out of your guy's hair." He winked at me before walking out of the room.

I laughed quietly at Cody as he said, "Miley and Bret are going to be in here in a few minutes, I just got off the phone with them."

"Awesome." I smiled widely. "I'm really excited."

"Me too babe." He said, kissing me on the cheek.

Right then Max popped in the room. "They're here." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled. Cody and I grabbed my bags and walked out of my room. I gave my mom and dad one final goodbye and walked out of the house, Max following us so I could give him a proper goodbye since he was going back home when I was still out of town.

When we stepped outside I didn't see exactly what Cody saw, but the first thing I heard from him was, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

I looked over at Max who had seen what Cody had. His eyes were wide, and he smirked. Great, his smirks never meant anything good. I looked over to see Oliver, bag in hand, ready to go. "Holy shit." I quietly said.

"No kidding." Max slightly laughed. "Hey Oliver. I haven't seen you in a while." Max said, walking over to him... purposely giving me a chance to talk to Miley.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Cody followed us over, and I nearly shouted at him, "Cody! This is private!" He looked at me, hurt, then walked away. I felt bad, but I needed to talk to Miley on my own. "What the hell?"

She looked at me like she was innocent. "I was serious when I said we needed to talk to him at some point."

"But on a weekend getaway with our boyfriends?"

She shrugged. "He might have been gone by the time we got back."

I sighed. "Damnit Miley. Cody already hates him enough."

"Well then he's going to have to get over it."

I couldn't fight it anymore. I wanted Oliver there as much as Miley did, and we both knew that. The only problem was Cody's jealousy. "I'm nervous about what Cody will do."

Miley slightly chuckled. "He's never been violent."

"I hope you're right." I said quietly, and walked over to the guys.

I walked over to Max first and looked up at him... tears in my eyes. I hated saying goodbye to him. "Good luck." He said to me, quiet enough so I was the only one who heard, and grabbed me in a hug.

"Trust me. I'll be texting you about this one." He laughed slightly and tightened his grip.

"Love you little sister."

"You too big brother." I smiled up at him. "I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely. Come see me this summer."

"Will do." I gave him one final smile.

We all piled into Bret's huge silver SUV. Him and Miley in the front, while I and Cody sat in the middle row, and Oliver in the back by himself. I tried my hardest to avoid him. I rolled my window down and waved back to Max with tears in my eyes. He gave me a thumbs up and I smiled at him before we drove away, officially starting our six hour trip.


	11. Laughter

We were now half way through the trip. When suddenly Cody, Miley, and Bret insisted on sleeping. I had done so well avoiding Oliver almost the entire trip. But now him and I were the only ones awake. Miley and Bret were in the back seat. And Cody was in the middle one. Oliver and I were awkwardly sitting together in the front, with me behind the wheel.

It wasn't until everyone had fallen asleep that things got really awkward. At first I just continued to listen to the music we had playing in the car, singing along, and paying attention to the road ahead of me. But even then, I could notice Oliver staring at me and smiling. I still didn't dare say a word.

"You still sing exactly the same." He said.

Without really meaning to, I looked over at him. "What?" I asked, before looking back on the road again.

"You sing exactly the same as you did three years ago."

"Cool." I said back, not wanting to talk to him.

"Lilly...?" He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shook it off quickly. "Please don't touch me Oliver."

"Lilly. Why won't you talk to me?" He asked, taking his hand back to himself.

"Are you serious?" I asked, slightly looking at him.

"Yes. I want to know why."

"Alright. Fine. I'll tell you." I started, taking another second lasting look at him, before starting my rant. "You left us Oliver. And not only did you leave us. You never called. You never texted us. You never tried to contact us in anyway. And it's not like we could do it ourselves. We had no idea what your number was going to be. But you still had ours. We were best friends and you couldn't even take the time to tell us how Maryland was. Or that you missed us. Or that you even couldn't talk to us anymore. You could have at least told us that. But no. You decided to completely ignore the fact that you were our best friend and leave us behind in the dust. You let us think, for three years, that you wanted nothing to do with us, then show up at our graduation unannounced and expect everything to be the exact same as it was when you left. That, Oliver, is what my problem is."

I could feel Oliver staring at me again as I continued to drive as if nothing had happened. "I'm sorry."

"No Oliver. I really don't think you are motherfucking sorry." I said, becoming really angry.

"I really am. I didn't realize I had put you guys through so much."

"What do you mean you didn't know you had put us through so much? We were best friends! Of course it hurt us that you didn't want to talk to us anymore."

"I did want to talk to you guys."

"Then why didn't you?!" I yelled as loudly as I could without waking anyone up. Without even noticing it I partly swerved into the next lane. I heard a loud horn honk at me. Oliver grabbed the wheel and made sure I got back in my lane. I looked over at him. "Um. Thanks."

"It's no problem." He sighed, and continued to look at me. He looked lost. "Lilly. I figured since I had moved away, I shouldn't keep us long distance best friends. I couldn't do it. I knew I had to move on from you guys. I wasn't going to be able to come back to California till I was 18 and graduated. I figured this would be easier. I figured it would be easier to just not talk to you guys again until we were older."

I looked at him. I could tell he was hiding something. "That's not the real reason."

"Yes, it is."

"It may be part of it. But that's not the whole thing."

"What more of it could there be?" He asked, trying to cover up something. He was never too good at that, and throughout the three years, he hadn't gotten any better at it.

"I don't know. I guess there can't be anymore to it..." I quietly said, knowing he would have to tell me at some point.

We didn't talk for a little bit after that. There was no way I had forgiven him fully though. Maybe just a little bit. But it was only because, inside, I was really happy to see him. I just didn't want to admit that to anyone.

"How are you and this Cody kid?" Oliver asked, pointing back at him.

"We're good." I said, smiling for the first time since I had been the one driving.

"How good?" He asked, becoming too nosey for my tastes.

"Really well. We've been dating for two years now. I'm in love with him. He completes me."

"Have you guys had sex?" Oliver asked, completely crossing the line.

"What?! You have absolutely no right to ask that!" I almost yelled, but didn't, remembering everyone else was asleep at the moment.

"I just wanted to know. I'm curious if you've stayed innocent, like I always thought you would."

"Are you still a virgin?" I asked, I didn't want to talk about the fact that I wasn't one anymore.

"No." He simply said. "But I've only had sex with one girl."

"Yeah. I'm not one either. But only one guy for me." I said, almost wanting to slap myself after saying it. I didn't need to admit that to him. But for some reason I felt as if I was talking to the same old Oliver as before... therefore I was opening up easier.

"Oh. At least you didn't turn into a slut." He joked.

"Oh... you have no idea." I winked.

We both shared a laugh, our first laugh together in over three years. "What about Miley?" He asked.

"What about her?"

"Is she a virgin?"

I laughed. "Um. Do you think she is?"

"No." He laughed, and put his hand over his mouth. "I mean, she was always way more open than us. And if we aren't virgins, then there's no way that she can still be one. Especially with all that celebrity tail she could be getting."

"You know you think she's a slut." I laughed at him.

"What? No I don't!"

"Admit it." I laughed.

He looked back at her. "She is dressed a little slutty today. And look at the way she's laying on the Bret guy."

I looked back at them. He was right. Miley was wearing short shorts, and a tank top revealing the top of her bra. And she was laying on Bret like they were about to have sex. "You're completely right." I laughed. Then realized I too was wearing shorts and a tank top. "But look at what I'm wearing."

"That isn't slutty." He slightly laughed at me. "You're just in comfortable workout shorts, and a tank top. I can see Miley's butt cheeks, and her bra."

"Thanks." I smiled. "So... do you think she is?"

"What?"

"A slut?" I asked.

"I don't know her anymore. Is she?" He laughed.

"She's my best friend... but yeah... she does definitely give it up easily."

"I could kind of tell. Just the way she presents herself. She's completely changed from the way she was when I left. But you Lilly, you're the same. It's rather refreshing."

I smiled. "Thanks. You seem to be the same as well. Which is good."

"How have you even kept up with Miley?" He asked. "I mean, she's completely different now. I'm honestly surprised you guys are still as close as ever."

I shrugged. "I guess when you've been through as much as we have... none of the other stuff really matters."

He looked at me, without saying a word. He smiled at me, in the way that used to make me melt every time he used it. "I've really missed you Lilly. More than you could ever know."

I smiled, and looked over at him. "I've missed you too Oliver."

"Good." He said, putting his hand over his heart. "I was starting to think you hated me."

I smiled. "No matter how mad I may seem Oliver. I could never ever hate you. You're my best friend. And you always will be. Just like we promised each other."

"You're my best friend too."

"Crap." I randomly said.

"What's wrong?"

"We're almost out of gas."

"Man. I was really enjoying this conversation."

I smiled at him. "I was too. Now help me find an exit that will lead to a gas station."

"Will do. Do we really need to wake up everyone once we stop?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yeah... just to make sure nobody has to go to the bathroom or anything. Plus I'm pretty hungry."

"How bout we just leave a note to them telling them we went to eat? I really want to catch up with you. And then if we get back and they aren't awake, we can just wake them up then and say we just stopped."

I looked at him, knowing this was probably a bad idea. Cody would most likely be angry at me because of it. But then again, who could say no to those brown eyes? "Alright. Sounds like a deal."

"Awesome." He said, with a wide smile.


	12. Catching Up

As much as I knew I would possibly regret it, I attached a note on the back of the seat in front of Cody that said, "Oliver and I didn't want to wake you guys up. We're inside the Burger King, eating."

But as Oliver and I were sitting across from each other, eating our Big Whoppers, I didn't mind the note too much. I just couldn't believe that I was here, looking at him, laughing with him, and hanging out with him. "Hey Oliver?" I asked, biting into my burger.

"Yeah? What's up?" He asked back, taking a drink.

"Did you have any girlfriends back in Maryland?" I winked at him.

He laughed. "I had a few of them. But only really one of them mattered to me."

"Oh? And who was this girl?" I could tell my questioning was making him feel a little awkward.

"No one important." He said, staring at his fries.

"You just said she mattered to you, weirdo. What was her name?"

"Oh right." He hesitated.

"Well...?"

"Her name was Amy. She was beautiful. She had blonde, long hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She had this way of laughing at whatever I said, even if I didn't think what I had said was funny. And there was just something about the way she talked, the way she looked at me. I couldn't help but melt everytime she said my name. Our conversations were great. She was funny. She was cute. She was pretty great."

"Sounds like you were in love." I took another bite of my burger.

"Um. Yeah. I guess you could call it that."

"What happened to her?"

"She... um... found another guy. She apparently found him about a month before she broke up with me. She cheated on me with him. Quite a few times, actually. I guess I was right, always thinking she was too good for me. It completely broke my heart. She was the only person I found in Maryland I could have fully opened up to, and I didn't mean shit to her."

"Aw... Oliver. I'm so sorry." I said, reaching over to him, and putting my hand on his shoulder. "Whatever drew you to her?"

He looked at the table, with his mouth slightly opened, trying to think of what to say. Then he looked up at me. "She reminded me of you."

"What?" I asked, almost choking on the burger that had been in my mouth.

"She reminded me of you." He repeated, still looking awkward. "I was lonely in Maryland and she was the only one who felt like home. So I went after her, and little did I know she thought I was cute too. So, we dated for a year."

"Then she cheated on you? What a slut." I put my hands out. "I'm sorry if that offends you still."

He laughed. "Nah. I had started dating her towards the beginning of me getting there, so we've been broken up for almost two years already."

"Was she the one girl you had sex with?"

He partly smirked. "Yeah. That was her."

"What a bitch. I'm sorry you had to deal with that Oliver."

He shrugged. "I guess we all have to deal with our jerks every once in a while. Our heartbreaks. What about you? Were there ever any guys for you besides Cody?"

"Nope." I said. "Cody's the only one. And I am quite satisfied with that." I smiled widely.

"Good." He said, smiling back. It almost seemed like he didn't mean it. But I didn't let myself think about. "So what college are you planning to go to?" He asked, changing the subject.

"California State."

"The one that's like five minutes from your house?"

"Yup." I smiled widely. "It's cheaper than going to some other college. And since my family isn't the richest family, I decided I'd like to save us some money on my education."

"Makes sense."

"I thought so too. My parents are really happy about that fact." I laughed. "Where are you planning on going?" I asked.

"Oh. Well. The same as you. I'm actually moving back to California. Or... already have. I have an apartment and everything."

"Oliver? How long have you been back in California?" I asked, staring at him in amazement.

"My first day back here was the day I text messaged Miley."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I'm all moved in, and I was looking for a job. But I'm kinda glad I haven't found one yet. Or else I wouldn't have been able to go on this trip with you guys. And you and I wouldn't have been able to catch up."

"Oliver. I knew you said you were going to come back once you were 18. But I never expected you would actually come back. I always thought of you as falling in love with someone there and stay in Maryland for the rest of your life."

He laughed slightly, staring at me. "Falling in love with someone and staying in Maryland forever? Yeahhh... right. I could never fall in love with someone enough to stay in Maryland for them... not anyone in Maryland anyway."

I didn't know exactly what he meant by that statement, but I didn't bother to ask. "Well... I'm excited that you and I are going to get to go to college together. That's seriously really freaking awesome."

"I am glad to find out that you are going there. I was worried I could have to start completely fresh once again."

"Well it is college. You will need to make some friends. You and I may not even have a class together."

He sighed. "Well. We'll just have to make sure we have at least one together." He smiled at me.

"Sounds like an awesome deal to me." I said back to him.

"Where's Miley going?" He asked me.

"She isn't." I said.

"What? Why not?"

"One word: Hannah."

"Wait? Are you serious?"

I shook my head. "She swears she has her life set for her because she could do anything with the power of being Hannah."

"So she wants to be two different people for the rest of her life?"

"Yes... Don't look at me that way." I laughed. "I don't understand it either. And I've tried talking her out of it so many times. But she won't listen to me."

"Well... what is Miley going to do with her life?"

"Nothing. Miley will do nothing. She'll just live off of being Hannah."

"Well... does Bret know about Hannah?"

"No. He has absolutely no idea. Cody even knows... but he doesn't."

"Well then how is that supposed to work for their relationship?"

I shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea."

"She doesn't make sense."

"I know she doesn't. It's so frustrating. But I guess if she wants to screw up her life, that's her decision..." I trained off. When I had brought up my head, I noticed Cody staring at me through one of the windows. I gulped as I saw him walking inside.

"What?" Oliver asked, turning around. "Oh." He said with wide eyes as he turned back around, looking down at his food.

"Hey guys." Cody said, seeming normal. But I knew better.

"Hey." I said, smiling at him, begging for forgiveness with a look.

"May I talk to you Lilly?" He asked.

"Of course." I said, standing up. Once we started walking away I looked back at Oliver, with a freaked out look on my face.

'Good luck.' He mouthed to me with a thumbs up.

When Cody and I were out of sight of Oliver, he turned around and looked angry. "What was that?"

"What exactly?"

"Ok. Lilly. It's adorable when you do that. But I'm being serious right now. Why the hell would you not wake us up to go eat with another guy?"

"We were catching up. He isn't just another guy Cody. He was my best friend for 12 years. And I haven't seen him in three years. We were just talking like we used to. And we were having such a good conversation while driving that we decided to continue it. Then wake up you guys once we went to the gas station. I know it was stupid, but I really just wanted to see how Oliver's been."

"That's ridiculous. You could have least woke up Miley too. You three were the best friends."

"Well... honestly, Miley was never as close to Oliver as I was. So we just wanted to talk the two of us."

"I don't feel comfortable about him." Cody said, looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way he looked at you when he showed up at graduation."

"What are you talking about? We were best friends. He just missed me."

"Yeah. Best friends." He looked away from me.

"Yes. Best friends." I said, pushing his face to look back at me. "He was my best friend, and I was his. I told him everything."

"Expect for the fact that you were in love with him. I see the way you look at him too."

"Cody! What the hell has gotten into you? I love you. You're acting insane right now. Oliver is... I mean, was my best friend."

"I know you love me Lilly. God, I love you too. But I don't think you guys are just best friends. It's more than that."

"No. It really isn't." I said, before walking off. I don't know exactly what it was, but I was really angry at Cody. I stormed out of the restaurant, without even looking at Oliver, and went directly to the car. I opened the car and sat in the middle seat, to find Miley and Bret making out in the backseat. "Are you fucking serious?" I asked out loud. But of course, the two were so busy making out that they didn't even do anything about it. So instead I slammed out of the car, and walked to the back of the restaurant, needing time by myself to blow off steam, and hoping no one would try to come find me.


	13. Botherly Advice

As I stood behind Burger King I could feel my breath slow down, and my heartbeats race faster. Putting my hands on my face I slid down the wall I was leaning against and sat down on the ground. I didn't want to face it, but Cody was right... I was still in love with Oliver. He hadn't changed much since he had moved to Maryland, and the only ways he had changed were good changes. I couldn't help but shake.

Then as I could feel warm tears rolling down my face I decided it was enough. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and dialed Max's cellphone number.

It only took a couple of rings before he picked up his phone. Thankfully. "Hey baby sister." He said, happily into the phone.

"Max." I said in my crying voice.

"Oh my God. Lilly, are you ok? Are you all ok?"

"Yeah yeah... we're all fine. I'm just not... emotionally."

"What did Cody do to you?"

I laughed. "He did nothing."

"It was that Bret guy, wasn't it? I could tell he was a creepy pervert."

"He is a creepy pervert. But it wasn't him. None of them did anything to me. It was just... something happened to me... as in, I realized something."

"And that would be?"

I peaked around the corner before telling him, making sure no one was there listening. There was no one there, so I started the conversation. "Everyone was asleep in the car earlier, everyone but Oliver and me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Cody was ok with that?"

"Well I think he was so tired he really wasn't even thinking about it. But I know, it didn't make much sense to me either. We even all switched where we were all sitting around so Oliver and I were in the front together."

"I'm confused as to how that happened. But please... tell me about it."

"Well at first I tried avoiding him as best as I could. But you know... us sitting there being the only ones awake, things get lonely sometimes. So I ended up cracking and talking back to all the conversation starters he was trying."

"Was it awkward?"

"No. It was actually really good conversation. It felt like it used to. We were laughing. We were being ridiculously random. It was... like he had never even left."

"How did it make you feel?"

"I was pretty excited to tell you the truth. But then after a while we were almost out of gas. But instead of waking everyone up, by Oliver's decision, we went inside to eat at Burger King, and were planning on waking everyone up when we got back out, and act like we had just stopped. Just so we could catch up."

"Cody woke up while you guys were in there, didn't he?"

"Yeah... and he definitely was not happy about the fact that we were in there. He pulled me away to talk to me, told me Oliver loved me, then accused me of loving him back."

"And...? Do you? Do you still love him?"

"Max. I think I do."

"Shit Lilly... this is not good."

"Yeah. Especially since Miley invited him to this damn week long trip. Fuck. I should have just stayed home and hung out with you."

"Would have completely defeated the purpose of going on the after school road trip for everyone else, but I know what you mean."

"Max? Why is this so damn hard? I just wanted to come here and hang out with my boyfriend, who I love. And then Oliver comes back and I realize I'm still in love with him too. I don't know what the fuck to do. Tell me what to do Max."

"I can't tell you what to do. You still love Cody, correct?"

"To death. I am definitely in love with him. But at the same time, there's just something about Oliver that I can't even begin to try to explain. He makes me feel a different way than Cody does. I just don't know if I really love him though, or if it's just the feeling I get because I haven't seen him in a really long time."

"Well I hate to tell you Lilly... but you're going to have to decide that during this trip."

"I do, don't I?"

"For your sanity's sake... I'd go with a yes."

I was about to answer back when I got hear footsteps coming in my direction. "Hold on a second." I whispered into the phone, refusing to say anything else before finding out whoever it was that was coming.

I didn't look around the corner, instead I just waited till I saw Oliver's face peak around the corner. He smiled slightly. "I figured you would be here." He said.

"Um... Max..." I said into the phone. "I'll call you later."

"Let me know what's going on later!" Max yelled into the phone as I hung up.

"Hey." Oliver said, as he sat down next to me.

"Hey..." I quietly said back to him.

"Lillypad... are you ok?" He asked, putting his hand on my leg, using my old nickname. I hadn't heard it since the last time we had hung out.

"Um. Sure." I looked at the ground, trying to ignore his touch on my leg.

"You don't have to tell me what happened." He said, taking his hand off of my leg. "I just want to know that you're ok."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little bit shaken by how angry Cody was." I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about my stupid idea. I was just having such a good time talking to you again."

"I was too. Don't worry about it. It's my fault too. You didn't force me to do it. Where is Cody anyway?" I asked.

"We're both trying to look for you. Well actually we let you blow off a couple of minutes, not saying a word to one another, then I decided to start searching for you. Then a few seconds later I could hear him doing the same thing. This was the first place I looked, he looked in the car."

"That's originally where I went. But Miley and Bret were making out in there."

He laughed. "I sort of thought that's what would happen. Thus the reason I came back here."

I laughed back. "It's crazy how after three years apart, you still know the both of us so well."

"What can I say? I knew you two for years, it's hard to forget."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks Oliver."

"For what?" He asked, looking shocked.

"Caring." I smiled at him.

Then out of nowhere I saw Cody's head peak around the corner. "There you are." He said, ignoring Oliver. "Come on... we filled up on gas. We're ready to go. How long did you drive exactly?"

"An hour." I said, barely being able to look him in the eyes. But I did, because I was in no way going to make it seem like he was right about his accusation.

"Ok. Well let's go. I'm driving." He said, grabbing onto my hand, helping me up. Then dragged me with him before Oliver could even get up.

When we were in the car again, Bret and Miley were still in the back, making out. The only difference with seating was Cody driving, I was in passenger, and Oliver was behind us. I looked back at Oliver with a slight smile, trying to fight the feeling that I wished I was back there with him. Oliver smiled back at me. 'I'm sorry.' I mouthed to him.

'It's fine.' He mouthed back.

I turned back around before Cody noticed, then said. "I'm gonna nap for a little bit. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Alright Lilly Sunshine." He said, kissing me on the forehead. "Sleep tight. I'll wake you when we get there."

In two hours time, we would be there. I sighed loudly as I leaned my face against the window. I felt a vibration from my phone then grabbed it out to read a text from Oliver. "Sleep well. :)"

I smiled to myself before sending one back. "Thank you. :) I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"I'll be waiting." He sent back. I laughed to myself quietly, before bringing up my blanket to my chin, and falling asleep with a smile on my face.


	14. Day 1

"Lilly? Lilly Sunshine? We're here." I could hear Cody's voice, but I didn't want to open my eyes. "Hey babe?" Then I felt a pair of lips touch my forehead. A smile grew on my face as I opened my eyes to see Cody's face smiling down at me. "Hey girl. We're here. And it's absolutely gorgeous."

I continued to smile, and not say anything. But instead of sitting up and looking outside, I grabbed Cody from the back of the neck and brought our lips together. Seconds later we took our lips off of one another and I looked him in the eyes. "What was that for?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I just wanted to kiss you."

"Well I'm glad you did. I was getting worried there." I looked at him questioningly, what did he mean? "Now come on. Everyone else is inside already. And I want to see this place."

As I got out of the car I saw my answer, and remembered what had just happened. Oliver was standing outside of our cabin, looking at the wood job. I had almost forgotten that he was here with us. I shook my head, wondering how I could have possibly forgotten. But I guess it was just so weird to me, that I still wasn't used to it. I laughed to myself, he would be looking at the wood job instead of acting going inside of the cabin.

Cody grabbed onto my hand, and we looked at the wooded area we were in. There were a few other cabins here, filled with what was probably families taking their summer vacation. The place was filled with many trees, tall, and beautiful. I could hear water running from far away, and animals talking to each other. I smiled. "It is absolutely gorgeous."

"What did I tell you?" Cody asked, kissing me on the forehead.

"You were right." I smiled up at him. "Now let's go inside." I said excitedly, and starting pulling Cody along with me to inside the cabin. I tried my hardest to kind of ignore Oliver for Cody's sake.

When we walked inside the cabin we walked into a big living room. I laughed. "Holy shit. This place is awesome." I walked to the kitchen I saw in the near distance. Cody followed behind me.

I could hear him laughing. "Why are we in the kitchen?"

"You know I like baking Cody." I smiled up at him, before looking toward the cabinets to see what kind of pots and pans I could find. As I was looking I could hear the front door open, and I turned to see Oliver smiling at me. I quickly turned back, trying to ignore the butterflies that had just filled my stomach.

"Come on." Cody said, grabbing my hand. "Let's go look at the bedrooms."

I turned around and look at the two doors that seemed to be the bedroom doors, and noticed one of them was closed. I rolled my eyes. "Miley and Bret are in there, aren't they?"

Cody looked over at me. "I'm assuming so."

I sighed. "Great. I was supposed to share a bedroom with her. I'm not getting on that bed now. The couch will have to do."

"We can share a room. Because I'm not getting a bed they've shared either. Besides, I'm sure they would prefer to have a room to themselves too."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course they would."

"Sorry kid." Cody began saying, turning to Oliver. "You're going to have to have the couch."

I turned to Oliver at the same time and looked at him. His face was frozen into some kind of state that had no words to describe it. "That's cool. I assumed I would have to anyway." He said, but then looked at me with a look I had never seen on his face before. I wondered what was going through his mind.

My mind tried to shake off the thought, and I continued to look around the cabin. I laughed slightly. "This is going to be an awesome week. We have to remember to continue thanking Miley a million times over."

"Definitely." Cody said, still standing behind me.

"You said Bret didn't know, right?" Oliver asked, sitting on the couch.

"No, he doesn't at all."

"Then how does he think she could afford this?" He asked, starting to laugh.

"He's a dumbass." I said, laughing along with him. I sat next to him on the couch. Then, my eyes widening, I scooted to the opposite end of the couch. "I guess he just never questioned how much money she had. Or he thinks her dad really spoils her."

Cody sat in between the two of us, and said. "I just think he's a dumbass. I'm really glad he doesn't know. He would take so much advantage of her."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you for caring so much about her."

He put his arm around me. "She is my best friend too Lilly." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Oliver tense up.

* * *

After Miley and Bret finally got out of their room, we all went to the grocery store to buy our food supplies, since I had insisted to make all of our meals. After I made us some spaghetti we sat in the backyard lawn chairs, and just talked. Bret, being the party pooper that he was, went inside after not that long of a time to go to bed. Because he apparently thought the outside was boring. I was glad Miley didn't follow him inside.

"I can't believe how many stars you can see here." I said, looking up at the sky through the tree branches.

"It's beautiful." Miley said, smiling her toothy smile.

"Makes me kind of hate where we live." I laughed.

"Do we really have to go back?" Miley asked.

"No." Oliver started. "We could live out here forever. Become old grizzly people. Long beards and all... even for you two ladies. Live off the land. We're set for life." He said in his most serious voice.

"Oh. That'll be attractive with the Hannah wig." Miley laughed.

"Whole new fan base." Oliver finished.

We all continued to laugh. Even Oliver had gotten Cody to laugh. Which I was glad of. Since we had gotten here hours before, and I wasn't treating Oliver very special, the two of them were kind of getting along.

A couple hours later of talking, Cody sat up straight and let go of my hand. "Well I think I'm going to go hit the hay. All that driving was tiring." He kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight guys. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight babe." I said, kissing him on the lips, before he went inside.

"Wow." Oliver said, almost instantly after Cody was in the cabin.

"What?" Miley asked, looking over at him.

"This is the first time it's been just the three of us in over three years."

Miley let out a slight laugh. "Yeah. It is, isn't it?"

"That's crazy." I said, smiling over at Oliver. "I'm glad though. I'm glad you came back Oliver."

He smiled, looking at me. "Yeah. I'm glad I did too."

"Dude." Miley said, standing up in front of the two of us.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Let's go find the lake." She said, hopping up and down on her feet.

"It's really dark Miley." I said back.

"Actually," Oliver started, standing up also. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"I don't think so." I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a party pooper Lilly." Miley said, grabbing onto one of my hands.

"Yeah. Come on, Lilly. We'll get flashlights and just look at it for a little bit. It'll be fun." Oliver started. "Plus you'll be with us." He said, smiling down at me.

I usually still would have said no. But the way he was looking at me I couldn't help but agree. "Alright fine. Go get flashlights." I said, standing up.

"Awesome." Oliver said, running into the cabin.

Miley smirked at me, when I looked back from the door that Oliver had closed behind him. "What?" I asked. She didn't say anything, but elbowed me in the side before Oliver ran out of the house with three flashlights.

"Let's go!" He yelled, handing us each a flashlight.

After walking through the woods, listening for the lake for about ten minutes we found it. It was a pretty good size, and the water was a beautiful deep blue color, random parts of it sparkling because of the stars above. "Beautiful." I quietly said to myself.

Oliver, hearing me, said, "Yeah. It truly is."

Feet away Miley was splashing the water with her hands. "I'm glad you and Cody are getting along." I said to him.

"Yeah. I am too. He's a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah, he is. I wouldn't date myself a complete jerk."

"I'm glad one of you wouldn't." Oliver whispered in my ear, so that Miley didn't hear what he had said.

I giggled, agreeing completely. Miley looked up at us, a wide smile on her face. I opened my mouth wide, wanting to say something, but couldn't. So instead I scooted away from Oliver and stared out at the lake.

After about half an hour, we started to head back to the cabin. But instead of staying up with Miley and Oliver longer, like I wanted to, I decided to go to bed. I felt guilty hanging out with Oliver when I could have been in bed with Cody.

"Lilly?" Cody asked, as I slid into bed with him.

"Hey babe." I kissed him on the cheek.

He turned around so that he could face me. "I'm glad we're here." He said, kissing me full on the mouth.

"I am too." I said back, after he had finished kissing me.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said, closing his eyes once again, keeping his arms around me.

"Goodnight." I said, taking one last look at him before closing my eyes as well.


	15. Day 2

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. Almost forgetting where I was, my body sat up really quickly. Then as I blindly looked outside the bright window I remembered where I was. With a smile on my face, I grabbed for my cell phone on the night side table, and looked at the time. Ten o'clock in the morning. Hm. I was still waking up at a pretty reasonable time. Stretching, I took a step out of the bed onto the cold hard wood floor. With a slight shiver I grabbed my old sweatshirt out of my suitcase, and put over my tank top, barely revealing the bottom of my shorts. I shrugged, then walked out of the room, knowing my hair was probably a hot mess on top of my head, and that my eye make up had been rubbed into a less than attractive form.

When I walked out of the bedroom, Oliver was sitting on the couch, reading a book. I smiled, before clearing my throat for him to look up at me. A laugh came from his mouth as he looked me up and down. "Nice look, Lillypad." He smirked towards me, before putting a marker in the pages, then closing his book.

"This is the real me Oliver. Sorry you've never seen it."

A laugh came out of his mouth. "You've seemed to have forgotten I've known you since kindergarten. I was there when you decided that it was time to cover up the real you."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." I said, walking to the kitchen. (Which was really only a few feet away from the open living room.)

"It's not." He said, turning to me. "I'm actually happy to see you don't use that much make up. It's disgusting the way some girls use it. You use just the right amount."

A smile appeared on my face as I looked at him. "Thank you."

My heart jumped as I got a smile back. "No problem."

"Where is everyone?" I asked him, my head in the refrigerator.

"Miley and Bret are still in bed. And Cody's out back." I wondered to myself what him and Cody had been up to, being the only two people being awake.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked him, turning around to look at him again, ignoring myself.

"Nah. We were waiting for you to get up."

"Oh so I can do my womanly duty and cook breakfast for you two?"

Oliver cracked a smile, laughing at me. "We both know you love cooking."

"Excuses excuses." I said, shaking my head, and grabbing the eggs out of the refrigerator.

"Hey you two." I heard from behind as Cody wrapped his arms around me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Holy shit." I jumped. "I didn't even hear you coming in here."

He laughed, grabbing the egg carton away from me. "Don't you dare break these eggs. I just bought them."

"Well you're going to have get used to it. Especially if you keep scaring me like that." I smirked at him, before grabbing the eggs back from him.

"What are you making us?" Oliver asked, walking up to us in the kitchen, then pulled himself up onto the counter to watch what I was doing.

"You and I, Oliver, are going to have eggs, bacon, and some french toast." I said, continuing to glare at Cody with a playful smirk. "Cody has lost his chance to eat my delicious food."

"French toast is my favorite though."

"I know. That's why I'm making it, and you aren't getting any."

"Oh really?" He asked, grabbing me close to him.

"Really." I said to him, beginning to giggle madly as I could feel Cody's lips on my neck, kissing me. Without meaning to look, I could see Oliver in the corner of my eye, looking awkward. "Ok. Ok." I said, pushing Cody away. "I'll cook you some fucking french toast."

My eyes darted over to Oliver, still sitting on the counter. I gave him a small smile, and he gave me one back. I couldn't help but wonder what was running through his mind.

* * *

Hours later, after having our breakfast, and Miley and Bret had finally woken up, we had decided it would be an awesome time to go to the lake. "Do we have to go?" Cody asked, as he watched me change into my bathing suit.

"Creeper." I said, pushing his face away. "Yes we have to."

He looked at me with his lower lip sticking out. "I have gotten like no action in so long."

I laughed, and kissed him on the lips. "We first had sex less than a week ago."

"It's been that long?" He asked loudly, slapping his hand against his forehead, and falling all the way back on the bed.

"Come on nerd." I said, trying to pull him up. When I finally got him to come up, he met his lips with mine. As we tore apart, I looked up at him. "I love you."

The smile I loved so much, flashed on his face, as he said back, "I love you too Lilly Sunshine. Now, come on..." He grabbed onto my hand. "If you want to go so badly, let's go." I giggled, letting him pull me along.

For once, as we walked out of the room, everyone was waiting on us. My face turned a certain shade of red, wondering how much of the conversation we had just had they had heard. Oliver was once again sitting on the couch, reading his Stephen King book. Miley was in front of the sink, finishing off her red kool-aid. And Bret was in front of the tv set, watching some cheesy MTV reality show.

"Finally." He rolled his eyes, throwing the remote on the couch after turning off the tv, almost hitting Oliver.

"Excuse me?" I said, becoming angry at him complaining at our extra two to three minutes, when he had stolen Miley for almost the entire trip... and we were only on the second day.

"You heard me." He smirked at me. "You took too damn long."

"You want to talk to me about taking too fucking damn long?"

"Come on Lilly." Cody whispered into my ear, grabbing onto my hand.

"No. Let her talk." Bret said, still smirking, as he stood up, and walked up to me.

"Oh, I was planning on it. You're a fucking douche. How dare you..."

"Lilly..." I suddenly heard being whispered again, but it wasn't by Cody this time. As my head turned to take my eyes off of Bret, I could tell I was the only one who had heard it. And I knew who had said it. So I let the fist I had clenched relax, and walked away from Bret. I took one look at Oliver before dragging Cody out of the back door.

"What the hell was that?" Cody asked, closing the door behind us.

"I'm tired of his bullshit."

"Yeah, well he's your best friend's boyfriend. How would you feel if Miley talked to me like that?"

"That's different. You aren't..."

"No, Lilly! It's not different." He said, before beginning to walk away. "I'll see you guys down at the lake."

My eyes were glazed over with tears, as I sat myself down in one of the plastic chairs. As I sat crying, I heard the door open, and someone walk outside. I held my breath, waiting to hear who it was. "Lilly?" I heard Oliver's voice.

"I fucking hate him." I said, standing up and throwing myself into Oliver's arms.

It took a few seconds before Oliver's arms wrapped themselves around me, and he began to rub my back. "I know. All three of us do. But Miley says she loves him... so we have to respect that."

"How can I pretend I like him, when..."

"Just do it... for Miley." He squeezed me. "She's crying her eyes out right now because of what just happened. Go apologize to her. Not for Bret, but for Miley."

I sighed. He was right. And the crazy thing is that he had just told me the same thing that Cody had told me, but somehow, he was much more calm about it. "Fine. But can you do me a favor and get Bret out of the cabin, so I don't have to deal with him thinking he won."

"Will do."

After a minute or so, I watched Oliver pulling Bret to the lake, leaving the cabin empty with just Miley inside. "I'm sorry." I said, as I walked into the house, to see Miley crying at the kitchen table.

"Why, Lilly?"

"Why what?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Why do you hate Bret so much? You never gave him a chance."

"Yes. Yes I did." I said, almost slamming my fist against the table. Then stopped myself before I did it. "I just... you've been with him this entire trip. Through his complaining and through his stealing you away so you two can have sex."

"No. That's not it at all."

"Yes it is Miley. Don't pretend like it's not. I won't yell at him anymore, ok? Because you love him. But I will never be his friend. I'm sorry I yelled at him. I really am. But I still don't think he's the right guy for you."

"He is. He's perfect."

"Do you really believe that?" I asked, giving her wide eyes.

"Yes. I do. At least one of us knows who we belong with..." She said, walking to the door.

"What do you mean by that?" I almost shouted at her before she walked out of the door.

"Oh come on." She started, turning around. "I see the way you look at Oliver. I accept your lame apology. But please, for Cody's sake, and Oliver's sake, and your sake, actually look in yourself, and find who you love. Don't drag Cody along while you give Oliver these looks like it was just yesterday the last time you were together."

Then before I could say anything else, she had walked out of the door.

* * *

As I got to the lake, everyone was acting pretty normal. But I knew better, and I was right.

I was sitting with my feet in the lake, by myself, when I felt someone behind me. Thinking it was Cody, a smile appeared on my face, until I heard, "Mighty brave of you back there." And just hearing it, I could see the stupid smirk on Bret's face.

"Shut the fuck up, Bret. I may pretend to like you for Miley's sake. But we both know how much I hate you."

"So you say..."

I turned around quickly, my hair hitting him in the face because of how close he was to me. With a laugh, I said, "Are you kidding, or are you just stupid?"

"We both know you want me."

"Ugh. I have Cody... jackass." I turned back around.

"You know you don't want that little pussy. You know you want a real man."

Angry began bubbling inside me, as my fists clenched. "Shut the fuck up. Cody is hundred times the man you are."

A rough laugh came out of his mouth as he leaned towards my ear. "That was really sexy, you know. Your whole yelling at me thing. You could really use that to your advantage one day. I bet you'd be amazing in bed. You're a good turn on."

My hands clenched even tighter as I could feel my nails digging into my skin. "You know I could punch the daylights out of you, right?"

"You wouldn't dare. What about Miley?"

I couldn't help but continue to shake as I stared out at the lake, trying to ignore him. "Hey guys. What's up?" I heard the cheery voice of Oliver ask, as he sat next to me, looking at Bret.

"Nothing man. Just talking." He said.

"About what?"

"She finally apologized to me." He smirked, getting up, and walking over to Miley.

"I didn't apologize to him. ...jackass. I really, really fucking hate him."

"I know."

"Fucking jackass just told me I was a turn on and that I'd probably be amazing in bed."

"What?"

"Yeah." I rubbed my face. "He is the worst excuse for a human being."

"I agree."

"Thank you for that." I said, smiling up at him.

With a huge smile back, he said, "Anytime."

* * *

**(Please leave reviews. This is a very long chapter. Um... it's a little rough, and jumpy at points. But I still like it. And I felt the need to update this. So yes, reviews would be ever so lovely.)**


	16. Day 3

"Come on." Cody said the next night, grabbing onto my wrist, as I was sitting on the couch.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I want to go on a walk with you." He whispered to me, which made me nervous. We hadn't had a normal conversation since the day before, after the whole Miley and Bret ordeal. "We'll be back guys!" Cody yelled to the other three, before him and I took a step outside.

It had been forever since I had felt nervous about being with Cody, but I was slowly remembering the feeling as he grabbed onto my hand. I didn't know what it was, but I knew something was bothering him. Hoping it wasn't about me, I sighed, still nervous at the possibility of it. Feeling a little awkward, I figured I should be the first one to say something. But even as I stood there, trying to come up with the right words, nothing came from my mouth.

"Lilly Sunshine?" Cody finally asked me, turning around to face me, and placing my hands in his.

"Um. Yeah... Cody?"

"What's up with you today?"

"Nothing. Nothing's up with me."

"You're acting strange."

"No I'm not. I'm just..." I sighed, and looked at the ground. "You're mad at me."

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

"The whole Bret thing." A smile cracked on his face as I continued to nervously look at him. "Why are you smiling? You yelled at me yesterday."

"I know I did Lilly. But honestly, I was glad you did that to him. He fucking deserved finally having something like that said to him. I was a little pissed at you, but then I realized you had just done us all a big favor. Part of the reason I love you so much is the way you handle things like that. You didn't even go any further with the yelling like I could tell you wanted to. You just stopped at the right time, and then walked out of the cabin. It was genius." I decided I wouldn't let him know the reason I stopped was because of Oliver.

"Um. Yeah." I said, staring at a rock that suddenly had become very interesting, on the ground.

"I'm sorry babe." He said, grabbing me into a quick hug. "I should have told you that I wasn't angry at you." The pressure of his hands landed on my shoulders. "I can see how this is affecting you."

"You've never been angry at me."

"I know..."

"And you yelled at me yesterday."

"I know I did babe. And I'm sorry for that. I really, truly am. But... I... guess... yeah, I should have made myself more clear."

"Yeah Cody." I said, finally looking up at him. "You really should have. You have no idea how scared I was that you were mad at me."

He looked at me for a few seconds, an apologetic look in his eyes. "Well. I'm sorry. And just to let you know... that was completely badass." A laugh escaped his lips. "It was perfect."

"Thanks." I said, finally kicking at the rock on the ground. It flew further than I had expected it to. "Cody...?" My eyes went back up to finally look him in his own eyes.

"Yes?"

My mouth opened, wanting to tell him about what Bret had said to me. But for some reason, as I tried to move my vocal cords to form the words, all that came out was air. Why was it so hard to tell him about what Bret had said? I could tell Oliver the instant he had come over to rescue me from the asshole. "Nothing."

"You sure?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. It was nothing."

"Are you ok Lilly?"

"Yes." I shook my head, with closed eyes. "I'm fine."

To avoid the rest of the conversation, I grabbed onto his hand, and dragged him further into the woods. Cody squeezed my fingers in between his, and he looked over at me, a small smile on his face. "You know you're the perfect girl for me, right Lilly?"

I'm sure a look of confusion crossed my face at his randomness. "And you're the perfect person for me. That was random." I looked over at him, the confused look still on my face.

"I don't know." He truthfully said. "It's just this trip has made me realize how living with you would be. I mean, not fully because of Miley and Bret having sex all the time. And because of Oliver always sitting on the couch reading that book." I tried to swallow down the feeling that filled my throat after Cody said Oliver's name. "But I've realized that I definitely picked the right girl. And have I told you you're an amazing cook?"

Slight laughter came from my lips before speaking. "What can I say? I regliously studied cookbooks as a child."

He smirked over at me as we continued to walk. "That's one of the reasons I love you. Somehow, at eighteen years old, you've still studied cooking skills for thirteen years. You know you should do that in college. Get a culinary arts degree. Open your own restaurant. You would rule the world with your cooking." After a crooked smile from Cody, I for some reason couldn't help but notice he had said 'you' and not 'us'.

"Maybe. But you know I was thinking about being a teacher."

"Why? Being a teacher is boring. Plus you'd get more money if you become a great chef."

'_If_ I become... _more_ money... that didn't matter.' I thought to myself, slightly shaking.

"What would you want to teach?"

"I was thinking European History. I always found that interesting."

"Honey, you can hardly remember the facts though. It may be interesting to you, but that doesn't mean you can teach it." He didn't mean it in a mean way, I know he didn't. He was just being practical. Right?

"Well... I think I could do it if I wanted to." Before Cody could say anything against it, I changed the subject. "Well what do you want to do with a college degree?" I asked, even though unlike him with me, I knew what he wanted to do.

"Open a business. I don't know what type of business yet. But something good."

"If it's from you, it'll be good." I said, a smile on my face.

"Anything for our family to have a good place to live."

Wait, did he just say our family? "Our family?"

"Of course. Three boys and a girl." My heart sank. He wanted three boys and a girl? "What? What's wrong?"

"Three boys and a girl? I thought you said you wanted one boy and one girl."

"Oh. I thought I did. But boys are so much more fun. And we have to have one little girl. I can't imagine us without a daughter, can you?"

Three boys and a girl?

"No. I can't." I began to walk away, Cody slowly trailing behind me.

"I'm glad we're finally talking about all this." I almost jumped as I felt Cody's sooth fingers wrap around mine once again.

"Yeah. I am too." I quietly said more to myself than to him. Sure, he was almost wanting the exact opposite of what I wanted. Even though we used to want everything the same. Suddenly, he was changing. This wasn't the Cody I fell in love with.

"So, Oliver's really cool." My heart once again flipped as I heard Cody's soft voice say Oliver's name.

"I told you he was. He isn't a bad guy."

"Yeah." I could sense the slight smile on his face. "I guess I just didn't want to give him a chance. But I'm glad I did."

"He was Miley and I's best friend, Cody. We wouldn't randomly be best friends with a bad person."

"Miley has really bad judgment when it comes to boyfriends. I wasn't for sure she made one for a best guy friend as well."

"Well he was my best friend first. And I don't have crappy judgement, do I?"

He laughed, before stopping, taking my face in his hands, and giving me a soft kiss on the lips. "Not at all."

My smile grew as I wrapped my arms around him. He was so warm, especially with my slight shivering. It may have been summer, but it was the middle of the night... it was becoming a little cold. "I love you Codykins."

His chuckle shook my body. "I love you too Lilly Sunshine. Now come on, let's go back. I can tell you're ready to get under some covers."

I looked up at him with a smirk on my face. "Don't you know it?" Then I fed him a wink, before I started the walk back, grabbing his hand and letting my fingers safely wrap around his.


	17. Day 4

Everything bad that had happened within the last couple of days had settled down, and we were all acting normal again. Expect Bret, that is. I kept catching him staring at me, with a satisfied look on his face. No one else seemed to notice this though. Well... Oliver did. And he made sure to do something distracting to get Bret's eyes off of me each time it happened.

Really, the only way I think Miley and I were fine now, was the fact that we were ignoring what had happened. Either that, or she thought she had something against me when it came to the way she thought I felt about Oliver. That didn't matter. I just wish I had someone to talk to about Cody with. But I knew if I even brought it up to Miley, she would somehow relate it back to Oliver. Especially the fact that I was now questioning what Cody and I both wanted in life.

Bret decided that he was sick today, so he had been laying in bed all day. Lazy asshole. While the rest of us were sitting in the living room, just talking. I was leaning against Cody as Oliver told us stories of the people back from Maryland, as he sat on the opposite side of me as Cody. Miley was sitting on the love seat, her legs falling off of one of the arms. This, was how it should have been.

"There was one night where everyone insisted we go car surfing." Oliver said, leaned all the way, his head hitting the wall behind him.

"Wait... what? That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard." I said, my toes slightly touching Oliver's legs, while my back was pressed against Cody.

"That's what I said. Only I was the only one who thought that. And you'll never guess what ended up happening as I was standing there, watching it all go down." He sarcastically said.

"Please, tell us Oliver." Miley said, with a smirk on her face. We both knew Oliver well enough to know he wanted us to ask him about it, instead of him straight out telling us.

"My friend Matt fell off of his car because the idiot wasn't holding on at all."

"Oh my God. What happened to him?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"He didn't die or anything. Luckily. But he did suffer from a week long migraine, and broke his arm." Oliver answered, a slight smirk on his face. "He had to wear a cast for two months. They probably should have listened to me."

"What a group of dumbasses. Why did you hang out with them?" Cody asked, flicking a piece of lint off his jeans.

"I don't know. Their personalities were fine, it was just sometimes they made ridiculous decisions. Besides, there really isn't anything to do in Maryland other than dumb shit." Oliver still had a small smile on his face, probably remembering many other adventures he would probably never tell us about.

I laughed at him, sitting there. "You know you're probably the one who gave the ideas for most of the stuff you did."

"What's your point?" Oliver smirked in my direction.

"Nothing." I smirked back, staring him down. My eyes continued to do this, until I noticed a certain sparkle in his eye, and I could feel myself giving him the exact same one back.

Before this could become any more awkward than it already was, I stood up, and walked to the kitchen, trying to think of an excuse to get up. "What are you doing babe?" Cody's voice asked.

"Um. Looking for things for us to eat. So I can figure out what to make us tonight."

"We don't have anymore food." Miley said, making her head turn into an uncomfortable postion, so she could look over at me.

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me this before?" I asked, opening the cabinets to find that we had indeed eaten all the food that had once been in there. As I turned around, the only thing that happened was the three of them shrugging at the same time. Trying not to laugh, I put my hands on my hips. "Damn. Now I have to go to the grocery store. Who's going with me?" I asked, going into my room and getting my wallet.

When I walked back out of the room I found both Cody and Oliver pointing at Miley, and Miley using two fingers to point at the both of them. "Ugh." She complained, bringing her hands down. "I don't want to go."

"Jeez... thanks." I rolled my eyes, and continued staring as both Cody and Oliver continued pointing at Miley.

"Fine. Fine. I'll go." Miley said, standing up. "Let me just go get Bret's keys."

"I see how the two of you are." I said, glaring between the two of them.

"I would have gone with you..." Oliver started. "But then I decided I didn't want to."

"I love you babe, but seriously... grocery shopping? No thanks."

"I was going to let whichever one you went with me to decide what we ate tonight. But never mind. I guess Miley gets to now."

"Damn." Cody said, turning his own eyes into a glare.

"Give me a kiss, and I might consider picking up some things you like." I smirked at him.

With a heavy sigh, Cody lifted himself up. "You're so demanding." He laughed at me, before giving me a sweet, soft kiss on the lips.

"That's more like it." I smirked up at him, as he wrapped him arms around my middle.

"What the hell?" I could hear Oliver almost yell from the couch.

"What?" I asked, looking over at him.

"What if I want something special? What do I have to do to get a fancy dinner?"

I shrugged, really not knowing what I could make Oliver do. 'Kiss me.' Almost rolled out of my mouth, then I remembered whose arms were wrapped around me. "High five?"

"That's lame." Cody said, slightly rocking us back and forth. "How about you make him be your assistant in the kitchen?"

A laugh escaped my lips. "Perfect. Since none of you are willing to help me voluntarily."

"Fine. I'll help you in the kitchen one night. Need I tell you what I want?"

"Nope." I said, smiling widely, so he could see my teeth. "Let me see how well I remember."

"Deal." Oliver said, standing up, and sticking his hand out in front of me.

Looking down at his hand, I took it in mine. As I turned my gaze up at him, I couldn't help but feel my fingers slightly shake within his grasp.

------------------

I found herself quite distracted as Miley and I roamed the aisles, searching for food for the next four days. Without really saying much, Miley was the one to grab certain boxes of cereal bars, and bags of chips for Bret. "Does he ever eat anything normal?" I asked, my upper lip curled.

"Honestly... he mostly eats Chef Boyaredee."

"Chef Boyaredee is disgusting."

"I agree. But that's all he wants."

I shook her head, trying to shake off the thought of Bret. "Well... at least I only have to please three people with good meals."

"Yes. Thank goodness. What are you going to get Oliver anyway? You said he didn't tell you what he liked."

"He didn't. I'm trying to remember what it was. I know it was a certain type of pasta."

"How the hell do you remember that?" Miley asked, once we got up to the cans of Chef Boyaredee.

"I don't know. I guess because of how much I used to cook for us when we were younger."

"Yeah... that's the reason why." Miley smirked at me, as she threw the last can in our cart.

"What? Dear lord. I seriously don't want to talk about this." Trying to ignore the subject, I began to push the cart again. "I really have a problem going on with Cody. That's what I really need to talk about."

"Well, what's going on?" She asked, trying to keep up with me.

"I don't know. We were talking yesterday, and he mentioned that he wanted three boys and a girl. I had to tell him what I wanted to do with college, when he should definitely already know that. And he let me believe he was mad at me, when in reality, he wasn't the slightest angry with me at all. I just don't know what's going on with him."

"Maybe there isn't anything going on with him. Maybe there's something going on with you." She said, taking taco shells off the shelf, and began looking for the rest of the things she would need for the tacos I was making her.

I sighed. It was obvious where she was going with this. "Is this about the Oliver thing again?"

"I mean, come on Lilly, you can't honestly tell me that you don't feel anything for him. You always denied it, but I could always see it. I am your best friend for a reason."

"As is he."

"No. No." She started, shaking her head at me as she placed the cheese in the cart. "He used to be your best friend. For years on end. And that was only because you two were in the age of the opposite sex being icky. Then, after maybe junior high, around the time I came around, you started really liking him. Then before anything could ever happen with him, or you had the guts, he moved away."

"That's not what happened at all."

"So you admit something happened?"

"No. I don't." I said, pushing the cart, but stopping suddenly to grab a couple bags of tortellini(pasta filled with cheeses), before throwing them into the cart.

"What's that?" Miley asked, staring at the bags.

"Oliver's favorite."

A smirk laid on Miley's face as she decided against saying anything more. I rolled my eyes before starting once again to get Cody's hamburgers. But as the conversation started on a different topic, I couldn't help but wonder... was Miley right?

------------------

Once we got back to the cabin, we could hear loud screaming from the inside. I gave Miley a nervous look, "What do you think's going on in there?" I asked.

"I really don't know." Miley said back to me as we heard the words, "Son of a bitch!", being yelled.

"I really hope something didn't happen between Cody and Oliver."

"What would have happened?"

"Never mind." I quickly said, before opening the door, to see what was going on.

It didn't take long before I felt stupid for assuming anything could be wrong. Cody and Oliver were both sitting on the couch, Oliver on the edge of his seat, and they were loudly playing video games. A laugh escaped my lips, as I looked at both boys. "Must be a pretty intense game."

Neither of them looked up at us, as Cody said, "Every game is intense honey."

I gave Miley a look before we walked towards the kitchen, brown bags in our hands. "Hey!" Both of the guys yelled as we walked in front of the TV screen.

"Oh, calm down." I laughed.

"Help us with these bags." Miley said, letting the ones she had in her hands land on the counter. "There's a lot more in the car." Two heavy sighs came from the other end of the cabin, before Cody paused the game, and the two boys went outside to get the rest of the bags. "It's great that they're getting along like that." Miley said, placing things inside the cabinets.

"Yeah. It really is." I stared outside the open door, watching the both of them laughing at a joke Oliver had told, not being able to decide if it really was a good thing.


End file.
